


Inspiration

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where the movie "Mannequin" meets the movie "Xanadu."  An AU where JC is Andrew McCarthy/that guy from "Warriors", Justin is Kim Cattrall/Olivia Newton-John, Lance is snarky, AJ is Hollywood (but not flaming), Joey is Estelle Getty, and you have to believe we are magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally post stories that aren't complete, but I'm posting this as I write it.

INSPIRATION  
One

JC held his paperback in one hand and a latte in the other. He easily sidestepped trash cans and remembered all the curbs, glancing up occasionally. He did this almost every day.

“JC!”

JC sighed and stopped walking. He placed his bookmark before looking at the car pulling up to the side of the road. “Lance.”

“I’ve told you a million times, JC. You’re going to kill yourself reading and walking.” Lance leaned an arm across the back of the passenger seat. Sunglasses hid his yellow-green eyes, and the grey suit fit him perfectly. “Wanna lift?”

JC’s eyes ran over the black convertible. ‘No, thanks. My days of being a passenger in that car are over.”

“JC, don’t be a brat,” Lance sighed. “I’m trying to be nice.”

“Like when you dumped me and told me I wasn’t good enough for you?”

“That isn’t what I said.” Lance whipped off his sunglasses. JC did his best not to get lost in that green gaze. “I said I felt you weren’t working up to your full potential.”

“That’s what my third grade teacher said on my report card,” JC replied. “I’m not good enough for you.”

“JC, I just feel you could be so much MORE. Where are you working now?”

“Well…” JC fidgeted. “I’m between jobs right now.”

“You got fired.”

“I kinda forgot that a coffeehouse expects you to work at the asscrack of dawn.”

“Come work with me at Illustra, JC. Your eye for detail, all your talent…”

“So I can end up crunching numbers while the stick up my ass grows bigger by the hour? So I can end up just like you?”

“Yes, because having nice clothes, a huge apartment and a hot car are all such BAD things,” Lance said sarcastically.

“I loved you for you, Lance,” JC said, calming down. “I loved the person inside, not the stuff you eventually got. I loved the person who enjoyed life, who let me paint them.”

“I enjoy life even more now, JC. And as for your painting, how’s that starving artist thing working out for you?”

“Still starving…and I still have my priorities straight.” JC smiled politely. “Thanks for the offer…both the job and the ride. But I’m fine.”

“Suit yourself.” Lance put his sunglasses back on and drove off.

JC sighed and started walking again, but this time he didn’t read. He and Lance had dated for two years, and lived together the last six months of those two years. Unfortunately, those six months were right when Lance was moving up in the advertising offices of Illustra Department Store, and he turned into JC someone didn’t recognize. JC had fallen in love with Lance’s soft, seductive, dreamy side, which eventually disappeared altogether.

JC threw away his cup and tucked the book under his arm. Screw Lance Bass. He was going to find a job if it killed him.

 

JC sighed dejectedly as he left the restaurant. This was the fourth place he’d tried to find a job. He was underqualified, overqualified, or they just weren’t interested. “Fuck,” JC muttered, kicking at the sidewalk. He ran into a brick wall of person. “Fuck!” He yelled, tumbling to the ground.

“God, man, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” A strong hand reached down to help him up. “Here.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” JC said. “Everything seems to be working.”

“Yeah, you don’t have much padding, do you?” The man laughed. “Let’s go up the street to the store. I can at least buy you lunch to make it up to you.”

“Really, it’s okay,” JC protested, wondering if he was being hit on.

“I insist. I hate eating alone. Plus the wife refuses to pack me a lunch.” The man held out his hand. “Joey Fatone.”

“As in Fatone’s Department Store?”

“That’s the one. C’mon…I think Mike made seafood bisque today.” Joey led the way down the sidewalk.

“Wow.” JC obediently followed. Fatone’s was one of the last traditional big department stores in town. It had a small café, coffee shop, gourmet candy counter…everything the more modern stores like Illustra lacked. “You’re Fatone’s Department Store.”

“No, I’m Joey,” he corrected. “My family owns the store. I don’t. I’ve ignored it for years…acting’s my thing. But Pop hasn’t been feeling well lately, so me and Steve, my brother, we’ve been trying to learn the ropes.”

“Sorry about your dad,” JC said. Joey shrugged and slowed down as they approached the store.

“So what do you do?”

JC looked up at the shiny glass windows. Two window washers were hard at work, and the sun gleamed off the glass. Blue sky and clouds reflected off the building. JC sighed. “Beautiful.”

Joey chuckled. “Lemme guess…you’re an artist.”

JC’s eyes widened. “How’d you…hey, look out!”

One of the ropes holding up the window washing platform suddenly snapped into a coiling snake heading for the ground. The window washers hung on for dear life as one end of the platform came swinging down.

“Fuck!” Joey yelled as JC shoved him to the ground. Suddenly people were everywhere.

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” JC allowed someone to help him up.

“Mr. Fatone!” The store doorman helped Joey stand. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, thanks to this guy here.” Joey clapped JC on the back. “Check on those window guys. I need a drink. Come on…”

“JC. JC Chasez.”

“Come on, JC. Let’s get a drink and some lunch.” Joey looked at the doorman. “Larry, can you ask Mike to get some bisque up to the office?”

“Sure thing, Mr. Fatone. You sure you’re okay?”

“Fine.” Joey led the way through a maze of counters and hallways until they arrived at a small office. “Have a seat.” JC sat as Joey went to a small fridge and pulled out two beers. “JC, thank you. You saved my life out there!” He handed JC the beer.

“It wasn’t that big a deal,” JC shrugged.

“The hell it wasn’t. I woulda been knocked down the block by that thing.” Joey looked him in the eye. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Someone knocked on the door. “Got your soup, Mr. Fatone!”

“Great.” Joey opened the door and took the tray. “Thanks, Mike.” He placed the tray on this desk. “Dig in, JC. This stuff’s amazing.”

“Thanks.” JC pulled his chair closer to the desk. “Mmm…you’re right,” JC said after the first slurp. “Delicious.”

“So, what can I do for you, JC?”

“Do for me?”

“To repay you. I don’t know what my life’s worth.” Joey got a checkbook out of his desk. “My wife might say ten bucks. My kids, they might say more. I figure five thousand is fair.”

JC choked on his soup. “Five thousand dollars?”

“Okay, ten.”

“What? No! Joey, no. Seriously. I cannot take ten thousand for knocking you down.”

“I need to do SOMETHING for you,” Joey said.

“Um, I need a job,” JC suggested shyly.

“A job! I can do that,” Joey said. “What are you into?”

“You were right. I’m an artist. Something creative,” JC said, thinking of Lance and his desk job. “Something with the displays, maybe?”

“I can do that,” Joey said again. “Are you sure that’s all you want?”

“Definitely.”

“Then you’ve got yourself a job.”

 

After they finished their lunch, Joey took JC down to Personnel. “Mr. Richardson, this is JC Chasez. He’s our new hire.”

The man stood up immediately when Joey entered his office. JC would have thought him handsome if it wasn’t for the look of utter disdain on his face. “New hire? Mr. Fatone, with the current state of affairs here, are you sure this is wise?”

“Mr. Richardson, this man saved my life. I’d say we can find a job for him, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Of course!”

“He’ll be working with AJ McLean in the display area.” Joey slapped JC on the back. “That stuff is usually done at night, so I don’t know when we’ll run into each other again, but I’ll be seeing you around, JC. Thanks again.”

“Thank YOU, Joey,” JC said. He smiled nervously at Mr. Richardson as Joey left.

“Look, Mister…”

“Chasez.”

“Mr. Chasez. I don’t know what you’re trying here, but…”

“Mr. Richardson, I just want a job. Tell me where to sign, when to show up, and I’ll be out of your hair.”

 

It was three in the afternoon before JC returned to his loft apartment. He tossed his things onto a chair and flopped onto the sofa. He grinned up at the ceiling. A job. A job doing something artistic. He toed off his shoes and padded over to his easel. He pinned up a new piece of paper and went to prepare some paint. He stopped to put some jazz on the stereo before returning to the canvas.

JC was really hoping the buzz of positivity running through his body would apply itself on paper. He wanted to try to catch the contrast of blue sky, white clouds and sunshine on the glass of the building. Instead, an hour later, he was shocked to see that the only thing on the paper was a pair of deep blue eyes. Where did THAT come from?


	2. Chapter 2

INSPIRATION  
Two

JC slapped at the alarm, groaning as his hand hit flat, empty nightstand. He slowly rolled over to the other side of the bed, slapping at the alarm. He groaned louder as his hand hit nothing a second time. He fumbled for the drawer of the nightstand, finally pulling it open. He yanked out the clock and turned it off. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Normally he didn’t take such drastic measures to make sure he woke up, but this was the first day of the new job…or should he say first night. He wasn’t too upset to learn that the decorators for the store worked overnight; he could sleep any time of day. Waking up, however, was another story, at least until he got used to it.

JC pulled himself out of bed and headed for the shower. The shower was quick and barely warm, which was just what he needed to get himself human enough to get dressed. Mr. Richardson had told him he could wear what he pleased, as long as it wasn’t offensive. JC snorted at the thought. Like he was in high school or something. Mr. Richardson was very full of himself. He and Lance would probably get along great. JC tugged on a pair of his favorite jeans and a pink button-down dress shirt. They were clothes that could get dirty, but still looked good. He glanced at the clock and smiled as he realized he had enough time to grab a coffee on his way to the store.

 

The coffeehouse was crowded, but JC knew the barista well. “The usual, JC?” She yelled.

“Yeah, Frankie, thanks,” he called back. He ambled along the wall, looking at the new flavors of beans, flashy coffee mugs, and other items for sale. He smiled as he reached out for the free download cards. He often found new artists to listen to by using these. His hand collided with someone else’s and he jumped. “Oh! Sorry.”

“No. My mistake. You go ahead.”

JC looked into the most intense blue eyes he’d ever seen. The eyes were set below short blond-brown curls, and above the brightest smile JC had ever experienced. “Uh, it’s all good. You grab one.”

The eyes glanced down. “Oh, I have this one already.” He gave JC an apologetic smile. “Guess I was greedy. You have a good night.” He ambled away before JC could say anything else.

“Fuck me,” JC whispered, watching a long pair of legs saunter away in a pair of tight jeans. “What’s wrong with me? Why didn’t I say anything?” He quietly groaned to himself.

“JC? You’re ready up here!” Frankie yelled.

It wasn’t until he was walking up the sidewalk, blowing on his coffee, that JC realized those were the eyes he’d painted back in his loft.

 

JC finished his coffee just as he arrived at the employee entrance of the store. A few of the stock boys were out back, smoking and lounging around. JC nodded a hello and quickly went through the back door. Mr. Richardson had quickly walked him through the employee area, so he knew where he was supposed to clock in. That was all he knew, however, except that he was supposed to find AJ McLean. “Need something?” A big guy with red hair and six tattoos on one arm looked him over.

“Yeah. I’m new…looking for AJ McLean?”

“Do I hear someone taking my name in vain?” A gravelly voice said behind him. JC whirled around. A shorter man with dark brown hair and vines of tattoos on his bare arms grinned. “You the new kid? JC?”

“Yes. That’s me.”

“Good to meet you.” He shook JC’s hand. “AJ. C’mon.” AJ led his way through the maze of stock until they wandered into a room full of mannequin parts.

“This…” JC shook his head and laughed.

“Like some sort of sadistic morgue, right?” AJ laughed. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who feels that way.” He hopped up on a table, swinging his legs. “We’ve got some time here. Tell me about yourself.”

“Uh…I’m an artist.”

“Of course you are.” AJ nodded thoughtfully and JC gave him a look. “Oh, I don’t mean that in a bad way. I just heard you asked to work down here. NO one asks for this unless they’re creative. I’m creative. I sing…do some ink on the side…” AJ smiled. “Don’t suppose you’d be interested in a free tattoo?”

“Oh, God, no,” JC almost whimpered. “I hate needles.”

“Oh, one of those.” AJ cackled. “If you change your mind…”

“Doubtful, but I’ll remember that,” JC said. “So…yeah…starving artist…I write music, I paint. Haven’t had a job in forever, would really prefer to keep this one.”

“Well, we’ll do our best to make sure you stick around. I’d really like someone normal to work with down here,” AJ said, hopping down from the table and grabbing a ring of keys from the wall. “The last guy was this flaming queen…it was insane. Finally left after he got into a huge fight with his boyfriend.”

“You have a problem with gay people?” JC asked.

AJ stopped walking and turned around. “Of course not. My best friend is bi. I DO have a problem with psychos who come in all scratched up and spend half the night screaming on their cellphone.”

“Yeah, I’d probably have a problem with that, too.”

“Okay, so there are two levels with windows, and they go around three sides of the building. I’m sure you’ve noticed that. All the keys are on here.” AJ jangled the keychain. “This is the main window, on the main drag.” He unlocked a door and led JC inside.

“Wow…this is so weird.” JC put a hand on the glass as he looked out onto the busy thoroughfare in front of the store.

“I take it you’re gay? The way you got all defensive?”

“Yeah.” JC blushed a little.

“No sweat, man. Like I said. All good to me.” AJ stepped back. “So…what do you think?”

“About what?” JC said absently, staring out the window.

“What are we doing here?”

JC turned around. “Um…”

“The window. That’s your job, right?”

“Well…” JC blinked. “I figured you’d just…and I’d help…we would…”

“Is this a normal thing? The whole not finishing sentences?” AJ asked.

“Yeah,” JC said, blushing a bit. “I guess so.”

“Well, we’ll be working together a lot, so I’m sure I’ll learn how to speak JC-ese. We can do whatever we want with these windows. They prefer us to go with something seasonal, I mean, no beaches at Christmas, or anything like that. But it’s late summer. So we have free rein. I normally stay away from the “back to school special” sorta thing. That’s lame.”

“And we can use anything in the store?” JC asked. AJ nodded.

“As long as it’s done by six am. We usually leave the windows up for five days or so. This one is about done, so we’re due for something new.”

“Did you do this?” JC walked between the mannequins, eying them up.

“Guilty as charged.” AJ sighed. “Don’t be polite, JC. I know it sucks. I mean, I can put something together and make it work, but it doesn’t sing. It doesn’t pull people up to the window, and then guide them in the door, ya know? And this place needs all the help it can get.” AJ leaned against the window.

“What’s that all about, anyway? I heard Mr. Richardson say something about the current state of things.”

“Richardson. What a prick.” AJ shook his head. “The Fatones are awesome, man. Give bonuses, you automatically get off the day before your birthday AND the day after…but the new stores are running them into the ground. Old people like Fatone’s. They like the old school feel of things. But the old people die, and we’re not bringing in new business like we should. Fucking Illustra,” AJ snarled.

“Yeah, not a big fan of Illustra, myself,” JC said with a smile. “So, what you’re saying is, we need to give it some…pizzazz.”

“Yeah. Pizzazz,” AJ said slowly, smiling. “Do you have an idea?”

“Yes, I do. When do we need this particular window done?”

“Today’s, what, Tuesday? We need to be able to turn the lights on by six Friday morning.”

“Okay. I can do that.” JC did a double take as he looked at the blank wall opposite the window. “We can do something with this, too?”

“Yes, if you want.” AJ began to bounce a bit. “I’m gonna like working with you, JC.”

“Okay. I need some paper. I’ll need to make a list.”

AJ whipped a small notebook out of his back pocket. “I’m ready.”

“Oh, you’re not…I mean, you shouldn’t, because you’ve been here, and I can really just…”

“Wait. I got this.” AJ thought a moment. “You think I shouldn’t be taking notes for you, because you’re the new guy, and I have seniority.”

“Yeah.” JC blinked in surprise.

“I DO know JC-ese!” AJ yelled triumphantly. “Nah, man, we’re a team. I got your back. Tell me what you’re interested in, and I’ll make sure it ends up here.”

“Okay, let’s go for a walk.” JC led the way out of the window, AJ carefully locking the door behind them.

 

By five a.m., JC could barely stay vertical. He leaned against a table, yawning so big his head almost split in two. “Get out of here, Chasez,” AJ chuckled, shoving a cart out of his way. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“But we work til…” JC interrupted himself with a yawn.

“It’s all good, man. Stuff’s done for tonight.”

“Okay, so I’m gonna bring something in for the wall, so ignore that, okay?” JC said. “I’ll get up earlier today to start it.”

“But it has to be something from the store,” AJ pointed out.

“I have it at home. It came from the store…or, you know, it could have,” JC hedged, and AJ grinned.

“It was great working with you, man,” AJ said, holding out his hand for JC to slap. “Excellent. See you later today.”

“Yeah, see ya.” JC stumbled back to clock out, and barely made it out the back door without falling down the ramp.

JC took a deep breath of fresh air and slapped at his cheeks. He hadn’t ever fallen asleep walking, but there was a first time for everything. He whistled as he headed the eight blocks to his apartment, occasionally jumping up and down a bit to stay awake. The few early risers out on the street stared at him. JC just smiled and kept going. One elderly woman giggled at him as she walked her dog, and JC gave her a wave over his shoulder as he watched her walk the opposite way. He stumbled over a trashcan, whirled a bit, and walked straight into someone.

“Whoa!” JC blindly reached out and grabbed the person’s biceps, his foot tripping over theirs. He fell forward, his lips colliding with the other person’s mouth. Soft lips pressed against his briefly, then the hands at his waist gently pushed him away.

“Good morning to you, too.” It was the boy with the blue eyes and the incredible smile. The smile was even more blindingly beautiful than the last time JC’d seen it. “Have a nice day.” The man made sure JC was steady on his feet before hurrying down the sidewalk.

JC reached up with a trembling hand and touched his lips, unable to move for a moment. When he finally had the presence of mind to turn around, the man was long gone.


	3. Chapter 3

INSPIRATION  
Three

“What the fuck is that?” AJ’s eyes widened as JC struggled through the back door. “Dude, help him!” AJ yelled at the closest coworker.

“No. I got it. I made it here, didn’t I?” JC said, laughing. He carried a large square package that he could barely stretch his arms wide enough to carry. “Can we get this right into the window? I don’t want anything to happen to it.”

“Sure, man.” AJ clocked JC in and grabbed the keys. “What is it?”

“Our backdrop. It’s the thing that will pull the window together,” JC promised. “At least, I hope it will.”

AJ hurried ahead of JC, unlocking the door to the window display and helping JC maneuver his way inside. “Holy fuck,” AJ gasped, staring at the rainbow of color splashed across the large canvas.

“This is half. The other half isn’t quite dry. I’ll bring it tomorrow.” JC looked at the wall. “We should be able to fasten some hooks in, and…”

“You painted this?”

“Yeah.” JC shrugged and laughed at AJ’s face. “It’s just a rainbow, AJ.”

“But…the way the colors run together without RUNNING together.” AJ’s mouth snapped open and shut. “Wow.”

“Thanks.”

“Now I’m beginning to see this,” AJ said, stepping back. “The rainbow goes there…and the table at the end.”

“Right. With the jewelry on it,” JC said. “The gold at the end of the rainbow.”

“So how many mannequins do you want?”

“Seven colors in the rainbow, Aje,” JC said gently.

“Duh.” AJ smacked himself with his notebook. “How many of what?” JC stared at him. “Boys…girls…dogs…”

“Dogs.” JC shook his head. “Um…four male, three female, I think.” JC smiled. “I’m kinda excited to build them. It’s like playing Barbies or something.”

AJ slowly turned around and stared at him. “It’s NOT like playing Barbies.”

JC let loose with an actual giggle. “I’m kidding, AJ. I just said that to get a rise out of you. I am excited, though.”

“Well, let’s head over there, then. We’ll grab one of the big carts, and that way we can throw the clothes in. I think we may need one more guy’s outfit, though.”

“No problem,” JC said, deep in thought as he followed AJ out.

AJ grabbed what looked like a triple-sized laundry cart and wheeled it through the mannequin area. “Wanna get your hands on the boys while I feel up the girls?” AJ asked with a grin.

“Funny. “ JC studied the random pieces of torso, legs and arms. “I want one kneeling, one squatting, one standing, okay?”

“Sure thing, boss,” AJ said, digging through a bin.

“Don’t call me boss,” JC muttered. He wandered around until he got a feel for where everything was, then started on his own work.

AJ was a lot quicker, and soon had most of the female parts in the cart. “How about hair color?”

“Uh, two blonde, one brunette,” JC said absently. He tossed mannequin heads over his shoulder, trying to ignore the weird way they all seemed to stare at him.

“You pick the girls, okay? It’s your baby,” AJ said. “This cart’s about full…why don’t you grab one of the smaller ones for the heads and stuff?” AJ slowly pulled his cart out of the room, heading for the window.

“Got it,” JC said. He quickly pulled out three female heads and put them in a smaller cart. He dug through the bin of male heads, picking out three and digging for a fourth. A slice of blue caught his eye, and he froze. Digging down through the bin, he slowly tugged out a young male head, with a pair of insanely deep blue eyes. “Oh, my God,” JC whispered. He ran a hand over the cheekbone of the mannequin’s face. “That’s…no.” He shook his head and carefully placed the head in the bin. “Weird.” He quickly grabbed hair for the men, trying to ignore the fact that he carefully searched for just the right shade of blond-brown curls.

 

Three hours later, AJ had two of the girls dressed and standing in the window. “This is gonna look great, JC,” he commented. “The color…it’s just what we need.”

“I hope so.” JC buttoned up a shirt and carefully sat a male mannequin aside. “Okay…so you’re working on Orange, Green and Indigo. I have Violet finished here, and I think I have everything for Blue. Yellow’s pants aren’t working for me, and I have no clue what I want for Red.”

“You okay down here by yourself? I should really go in and start breaking down the west upstairs,” AJ said.

“I’ll be fine. Actually, I’ll walk out with you…wanna grab pants for Yellow and figure out what the hell is going on with Red.” JC locked the door behind them.

“You talk about them like you know them or something,” AJ teased. JC blushed.

“No. I don’t…I just…I think of colors like they have personality, that’s all. I always have.”

“Nothing wrong with that. You forget that I work with color a lot.” AJ flexed his tattooed arms. “Ink comes alive for me.”

JC shuddered. “Please stop making me think of needles.”

AJ laughed. “I’ll come grab you for lunch, okay?”

“Later, cat.” JC headed for the menswear department. He found a pair of blue-grey jeans that would work with the yellow shirt. He grabbed black jeans, black loafers and a red polo shirt, along with a red golfer’s hat.

He let himself back into the window and quickly dressed the yellow mannequin. He took his time on the red mannequin without even noticing, carefully sliding the jeans up the slender legs. He had a bit of a hard time; the legs were bent, which made things a bit more difficult. He fastened the feet on, and stood the mannequin up. JC tried not to stare at the mannequin’s eyes as he put the head in place, but couldn’t help it. “Beautiful,” he whispered to himself, then shook his head. He fastened the hair tightly, then slid the hat on. “You’ll do,” he said with a sigh, feeling he wasn’t doing the beautiful eyes justice. “I mean, it IS my first window and all.” JC turned back to the yellow mannequin, and heard a slap of fabric. The red mannequin’s hat had fallen on the floor. “What, don’t you like your hat?” JC asked teasingly, carefully fixing it on the head again.

As soon as JC turned around, he heard a voice say. “Not really. Got anything in a porkpie style?”

JC stumbled and fell flat on his face as he tried to turn around. “Jesus fucking Christ!” He gasped.

The young man from the coffee shop, the one that had kissed JC on the street, knelt in front of him. “Did you hurt yourself? Are you okay?”

JC’s mouth gaped open and shut. This was the same man, same eyes, same curls, same smile…wearing the clothes of the red mannequin. “I…I think I hit my head.”

“God, I’m sorry.” A large hand reached out to gently stroke JC’s curls. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. Do you feel like you’re gonna pass out?”

“Yes,” JC squeaked.

“Put your head between your knees,” the man ordered, pushing at JC’s head.

JC obeyed, trying to ignore the way his world was spinning. The hand still stroked his hair, gentle and reassuring. “I…you…”

“Calm down,” the man said soothingly.

JC scrambled away, pulling himself to his feet. He knocked over all the female mannequins in the process. “Don’t…you…calm down?” JC screeched. “You’re talking.”

“Um, yeah.” The man stared at him curiously. “It’s what people…oh. OH. Right.” He looked around the window. He quickly closed the curtains, and leaned back against the window. “I’m…not really a mannequin.”

“Uh-huh,” JC said weakly.

“It’s complicated.”

“Okay.”

“First of all, my name is Justin.”

“Justin,” JC repeated.

“And your name is?”

“Justin.”

Justin chuckled. “No, that’s MY name.”

“Oh, uh, JC. Well, Joshua Chasez, but everyone calls me JC.”

“JC.” Justin shrugged as he walked over to the painting. “I like Josh better.” He reached up and ran a finger over the canvas. “You did this.”

“Yeah.” JC didn’t really feel capable of many long words at this point.

“You can do better,” Justin said, turning around. “You always could.”

“Um, well, it’s just…for the window…and…I may be sick.” JC slid down to the floor, feeling woozy.

“I’m going to explain this now, and you’ll probably comprehend it sometime tomorrow morning,” Justin said with a grin. “VERY long story short, I’m a muse. Did you ever read any mythology?”

“Um, back in middle school, maybe?”

“Okay. There are these muses…originally only daughters of Zeus, but he had so many freaking kids he decided to use some of the boys to help out.” Justin rolled his eyes. “I lost track counting half-siblings at about nine hundred and six. Anyway, we flit around here and there, helping to inspire those who’ve lost their inspiration.”

“I’ve lost my inspiration?” JC asked.

“You lost it when that rat bastard walked out your door, JC. Long before that, actually.”

“How do you…”

“I know some things. Don’t ask,” Justin said sharply. “At any rate, I’m here to help inspire you.”

“To help me decorate store windows?” JC asked skeptically.

“For now. You’re made for bigger and better things, JC.” Justin gave him his brilliant smile. “I’m here to help.”

“How?” JC whispered, but Justin suddenly went silent. Not only did he go silent, but he completely froze back into plastic.

“JC, you okay in here?” AJ poked his head in the door, eyes widening at the sight of JC on the floor. “Are you okay?”

“I…fell. Hit my head,” JC said, slowly standing up and staring at the red mannequin. “I…I think I’m fine.”

“You’re as white as a sheet,” AJ said. “Go home.”

“AJ, I can’t. I have to work and…”

“I’ll cover for you. I’ll punch you out at three, or something.” AJ shoved JC towards the door. “Go home.”

“The red mannequin…” JC babbled, letting AJ push him. “Needs a red porkpie hat.”

“Got it,” AJ said. “Get out.”

“Okay,” JC said, blindly wandering back through the store.


	4. Chapter 4

INSPIRATION  
Four

 

Somehow JC made his way home, but he wasn’t sure how. He managed to make it in his door without injury before crumpling to the ground, barely shutting the door behind him. The mannequin had TALKED. The mannequin had a name. Justin.

“Justin. That doesn’t sound very muse-like. Muse-y?” JC said, giggling to himself. “Muse-y. He was hot. And I kissed him.” JC lay on the floor, lightly banging his head on the hard surface. “I’m going crazy. It’s only been like two days, and I can’t handle working nights.”

JC got up and crawled across his apartment on his hands and knees. He got up on the sofa and worked his cell out of his front pants pocket. “Hey…Mom?” JC sat up straight. “Oh, God, yeah. I kinda forgot what time it was. Sorry. I’m sorry. No, I’m fine. Hey…has anyone in our family ever been diagnosed with mental health issues? You know…like, well, paranoia, schizophrenia, psychosis, anything like that. Oh. Uncle Alan? Thought he was Saint Jerome, huh? Well, yeah. No, I’m fine.” JC paused, holding the phone out as his mother freaked out. “No, I don’t think I’m crazy. I mean, at least not usually. Today, well, yeah.” JC barked out a laugh. “I’m certifiable today, Mom. No, it has nothing to do with Lance.” JC paused. “Honestly. I ran into him earlier this week and we had a nice conversation. No. No, I didn’t kill him. Yes, I know you wish I would.” JC smiled. His mom was always on his side. “The new job is great, Mom. I like it. Great coworkers, great…” JC’s smiled faded as he thought of the walking-talking-Ken doll. “Look, Mom, I’m tired. I’ll let you go. I love you. Sorry again. Good night.”

JC hung up and forced himself to get off the sofa. He headed for the shower, planning on crawling into bed as soon as he could. Unfortunately, Justin the Red Mannequin dominated his thoughts until he could barely think. Justin the Man was gorgeous. Long legs, biceps for days, beautiful eyes, and that smile. That smile could light an entire city. But Justin the Muse-y Mannequin? That was terrifying. Mannequins did NOT come to life. JC lived in a quasi-dream world most of the time, he freely admitted that. But this was ridiculous.

He dried off after his shower, and pulled on a pair of sweats and a tee. He dug through the medicine cabinet, smiling with satisfaction as he found what he was looking for: a bottle of sleeping pills that Lance had left behind. He took two, set his alarm for noon, and crawled into bed.

 

“You came back!” AJ sighed with relief when JC came in the back door of the store carrying the other half of the rainbow painting. “I was afraid I scared you away.”

“YOU are not scary,” JC said. “There’s NOTHING scary about you, or the window, or this store.”

“Right,” AJ said, looking at him strangely. “Need help with that?”

“No, I got it.” JC nodded at the time clock, and AJ clocked him in. “If you have other things to do, I’ll work on the window out front. I can finish it up.”

“You sure?” AJ asked. “How’s your head?”

“Oh, no worse than usual,” JC said cheerfully.

“Hey, I was wondering…” AJ followed JC towards the front window. “Mind if I roll outta here around two? I have a date, and she said she’d only wait until two-thirty for me…didn’t seem to understand that I work nights.”

“Of course,” JC said, smiling. “Just leave me some notes or something about the other windows…leave them in my locker. I’ll take care of everything.”

“Thanks, JC, you’re the best,” AJ said gratefully. “I’ll catch up with you before I go.”

“Right,” JC said, nodding. He snatched the keys for the main display and headed off, trying to regulate his breathing. He had more than likely imagined the entire thing. He probably tripped over something, hit his head on the window, and thought the mannequins were talking to him.

JC carefully set the painting down in the display, closing the door behind him. He slowly turned and looked at the red mannequin, who was pretty much where JC had left him. AJ HAD found a red and grey porkpie hat, and it sat askew on Justin’s curls. “So…you’re Justin,” JC said, forcing out a laugh as he reached up to touch the lips of the mannequin. “What does that make you?” JC turned around and looked at the other male mannequins. “Violet…you look like a Christopher. Blue? You’re Brian. Yellow…let’s name you Howie.” JC chuckled and shook his head. “Maybe I AM crazy.” He stared at the red mannequin for a long moment before closing the long drapes.

“I don’t think you’re crazy.”

“Oh my GOD.” JC slowly turned around, pressing himself back against the curtain. “Why? Don’t. Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Justin tilted his hat to the perfect cocky angle. “Thank your friend for me. AJ, right? He has good taste. I love his ink.”

“Right. I’ll let him know.” JC realized what he’d said, and shook his head. “Fuck.”

“Josh, this relationship is never going to move forward if you don’t stop freaking out whenever you see me,” Justin said gently.

“YOU must be the crazy one. How do you expect me to act? Have you ever seen something so completely unexpected and unexplainable that it took away all rational thought?” JC snapped.

“Well…yes,” Justin said. “The first time I saw an airplane. A real airplane, with a real engine, going up into the clouds…” He sighed. “That was remarkable. I felt elated and petrified all at once.”

“Yeah, that about sums it up,” JC agreed, running a hand through his curls. “So…how does this work? You wait until I’m in here alone and scare years off my life?”

“I’m sorry. I guess I do keep doing that, huh?” Justin said, blushing a little. “I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful. Unfortunately, though, you’re the only one who can see me like this. It’s part of the deal. One muse to one person.”

“Of course.” JC rolled his eyes. “That way I look completely insane any time I’m with you and someone walks up.”

“I’m sorry. Not my rules.” Justin shrugged. “We just need to stay away from everyone. The store’s mostly empty at night, anyway, right?”

“I don’t understand, J-Justin.” JC lightly stumbled over the name. “What can you possibly do to inspire me in this window?” Actually, when JC looked at Justin as a man and forgot about the mannequin thing, he could think of quite a few things he could do with Justin and consider it inspiration.

“We are gonna create magic in here, Josh. Your talent, with a little nudge in the right direction from me.” Justin walked over and put an arm around JC’s shoulders. “Magic.”

“Magic,” JC repeated.

“Take the idea you have in here. This is perfect. It’s just what we need to get things started. You do your thing, and…” Justin waved a hand in the air. “I’ll do mine.”

“And what does it get me?” JC asked. “Besides a room with padded walls?”

“It gets you the attention you deserve. From all the right people, for all the right reasons,” Justin said, running a hand along JC’s jaw. JC swallowed hard. “Now, why don’t we get this painting up on the wall, and then once the store empties out a bit more, we’ll work on everything else, okay?”

“Okay.” JC drew a shuddering breath. “Let’s get to work.”

 

They fussed around in the window for a few hours, moving things around and reposing the mannequins. At least Justin did. JC mostly just leaned back and watched, trying to keep his cool as Justin chatted about this and that. “How old are you?” JC said suddenly.

Justin blinked owlishly. “Well…older than you,” he said with a smile. “But this version of me? We’ll say twenty-three, how about that?”

“If that’s what you want,” JC said lightly, reaching up to adjust Brian’s collar.

“You like ‘em young, right?” Justin walked over and leaned his chin on JC’s shoulder.

JC’s brain flashed back to the first time he’d met Lance. Lance had been about twenty-three, all bright green eyes, pale white skin, and sweet naiveté. “I used to.”

Justin kissed JC’s shoulder. “You ready to go find some bling?”

“Bling?” JC had to laugh out loud. “You know about bling?”

“Just because I’ve been around forever doesn’t mean I haven’t been around, Josh,” Justin reprimanded him. “C’mon. I watch MTV. I used to have the biggest crush on Carson Daly.”

“Oh.” It was JC’s turn to blink. Justin had pretty much outed himself. Of course, if he was a son of Zeus, that meant he was Greek, and everyone knew they turned a blind eye to sexual orientation. JC wiped at his forehead. Thinking about Justin having crushes on men was not helping JC’s sanity in the slightest.

“C’mon.” Justin tugged at JC’s shirt. “Show me the store. I only really got to see bits and pieces when you brought me in here.”

“That was just your head,” JC said in horror. “That’s so sick.”

“Forget about it,” Justin said. “Come ON.” Justin took JC’s hand and led him out of the display. “Lead me to the shiny things.”

JC lead the way to the jewelry department, stopping to allow Justin to ooh and ahh over things he liked, or hadn’t seen before. “If I had an apartment, I’d have one of THOSE,” Justin said in awe, running a hand over a giant television screen. “I guess I’d need a big apartment, for a screen that big, but wow.”

“You’re definitely twenty-three,” JC said, laughing. “Come on. Let’s find you some bling.” JC slowly opened the display case and pulled out a few gold chains. “What do you like?”

“This one.” Justin picked out a thick gold chain and let it spill through his fingers. “I remember once, I was on this ship, and they brought up a chest of pirate gold. It was nothing like this, though…just coins and plates and goblets. This…” Justin let out an envious sigh.

“You don’t need stuff like that,” JC said bravely. “Uh, you’re golden enough without it.”

Justin’s sunny smile beamed. “Thank you, Josh.” He put the chain back. “But we’re not dressing me up. We’re putting the gold at the end of the rainbow.”

JC picked up the chain and put it around Justin’s neck. “I think you should…” He froze as he felt Justin stiffen under his touch. “Fuck,” he murmured.

“Uh, JC?” AJ stood and stared. “Why’d you bring the mannequin all the way out here just to try on jewelry? I didn’t know we were putting any on them.”

“We’re not. I mean, we weren’t. I mean, I, uh, needed to make sure it fit?”

“Whatever.” AJ shook his head. “I’m outta here. I left notes by your locker, but I think you probably could just do whatever and it’d be fine.” He started to walk away, then came back. “Are you SURE you’re okay, JC? You…”

“Fine.” JC leaned against the jewelry counter nonchalantly, one elbow resting on the mannequin’s shoulder. “Peachy. Have a good time.”

“I will.” AJ gave JC one more strange look and headed towards the back door.

“Fuck ME,” JC moaned, turning and burying his face in his arms on the jewelry counter.

“Is that a request?” A voice murmured in his ear. If JC wasn’t so busy being embarrassed, he would have been incredibly turned on.

“Stop.” JC stood up and took a few deep breaths, feeling Justin’s hand rub at the small of his back. “Stop that, too.”

“Okay.” Justin took a step back, frowning. “I’m gonna…I’ll just go back to the window.”

“Fine.” JC heard Justin walk away. He took a few more deep breaths, then concentrated on gathering large pieces of jewelry and other luxury items.

When JC returned to the display, Justin was sitting on the floor, playing with his hat. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “Even after all these years, I guess I’m not that good at this. I’ve never…I’ve never had to be something like this…something so lifeless. “

JC put everything down and sat next to him. “I’m sorry, Justin. I shouldn’t have snapped out on you.”

“No.” Justin held up a hand. “Like I said. I’m not used to having to play a part like this. I mean, I usually have to create a persona, but this? I have to be a living doll, pretty much.” He shrugged. “No instruction book for that. Usually, when I’m helping someone, it’s so much easier. In the past, life was always simpler. I could just show up and say, hey, I’m here to help you out, and then I help someone design an opera house or paint a chapel ceiling or write a poem about huddled masses yearning to breathe free.”

“What?” JC gasped.

Justin waved a hand in the air. “Never mind. People just accepted things so much easier. No argument.”

“I’m sorry I’m making it so hard on you,” JC said, timidly reaching out and putting a hand on Justin’s knee.

“You are, aren’t you? You’re actually sorry?” Justin’s eyes widened. “You’re just that good of a person. I show up here, throwing YOUR world for a loop, and you apologize for freaking out.”

“Well…”

“Don’t apologize, Josh. It’s okay. I’m sorry I have to do this thing to you…but it’s for your own good, I promise.”

“I should be used to it,” JC said with a shrug. “I was always different. I mean, besides the whole gay thing. I always was a step to the side, a little off beat from everyone else. I really should be used to people thinking I’m odd.”

“You’re not odd. You’re special,” Justin said. He took JC’s hand in his and played with his fingers.

“You know, my mom always said that to me,” JC whispered. “But it sounds a lot better coming from you.”

Justin laughed. “Yeah, I have that affect on people.” He looked at JC for a long moment, then brought JC’s hand to his mouth, gently brushing his lips across the palm. “Let’s finish up your end of things here. Then we’ll go up and work on the other windows. You go home at the end of the night, and then I’ll work my magic here before the sun comes up.”

“Magic again,” JC said, shaking his head as he stood up.

Justin stood with him. “It will be. You have to believe, Josh.”


	5. Chapter 5

INSPIRATION  
Five  
JC woke up early on his day off, stretching and yawning at noon. He saw the sunlight streaming in his windows and groaned. He pulled himself out of bed, got a shower, and tried very hard not to think about how the windows looked. Not that he didn’t trust Justin; if the mannequin wasn’t magic, he didn’t know what was. But JC still felt like he was on some sort of extended drug-fueled trip…except he hadn’t had any sort of illegal substance in years.

JC had errands to run, so he got dressed and hurried out the door. He wasn’t eager to see the window, he told himself. He just had things to do that might possible include him walking by the store. Casually walking by the store. That’s what he’d plan on.

 

JC went to the post office, went to the store to buy new socks, and stopped and looked at jeans. He was casually strolling down the street, munching on an apple, when he noticed a large crowd in front of Fatone’s Department Store. He tried to keep his pace slow, even though he just wanted to run.

“JC!” He heard a familiar voice shriek. He stopped walking as AJ came running at him full speed. “What the hell…what…fuck, JC!” AJ gasped for breath as he skidded to a stop. “How…what…”

“Um, what’s with the no sentences?” JC asked, laughing. “What are you doing down here?”

“I’m meeting my mom for lunch, and I decided to see how you finished the window. Holy fuck, JC…it’s amazing?”

“It’s just a rainbow and…”

“The fuck it is.” AJ took JC by the arm and dragged him down the street. “TELL me this is just a rainbow.” AJ shoved JC into the crowd of people.

JC took a deep breath and pushed his way to the front. When he could see the entire window, he froze. “Holy hell, Justin,” he whispered.

The mannequins were in place, just like he’d wanted. Justin was on the end, squatting down in his red clothing, his porkpie hat cocked at a jaunty angle. The other mannequins were at various heights, making an arc. JC’s influence stopped there. His painting, the rainbow in the back, actually MOVED. The paint seemed to flow downward, ending at the pile of gold which actually shimmered. But this wasn’t the best part. The best part was the beam of sunlight that seemed to filter in from one corner of the window, while actual misty rain danced through it onto the canvas.

“How did you do it?” AJ asked. JC gulped.

“Well, I had some help, and…”

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is the creator of this amazing masterpiece!” AJ screamed, grabbing JC’s hand and throwing it over his head.

The crowd of thirty or so people began to applaud. “Truly amazing,” one man said. A woman said, “It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen.” Another woman said, “It’s magical!”

“JC!” Another voice said, and JC whirled around.

“Mr. Fatone!”

“I told you, it’s Joey.” Joey was all smiles. “This is incredible! Literally running into you may be the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. Look at all these people!” Joey turned to the crowd. “Folks, everything in this window is available in the store…except maybe the secrets of the window. Feel free to go in and browse.” Joey pulled JC out of the crowd, and JC dragged AJ along.

“Joey, this is AJ McLean…he trained me.”

“I didn’t train him to do this,” AJ quickly pointed out.

“Nice to meet you, McLean,” Joey said, shaking AJ’s hand. “JC, my brother called me and told me I had to get my ass down here immediately, and now I know why. Do I want to know how you did this? And the painting! Amazing.”

“I promise you that everything in this window came from Fatone’s…even the paint,” JC fibbed.

“I don’t care about that. People don’t come here for paint. Hell, they haven’t been coming here at ALL. But this…if nothing else, it will get people talking to their friends, and then they’ll wander down here…maybe even buy something. Wow.”

“Thank you,” JC said simply.

“I can’t wait to see what you come up with next,” Joey said, clapping JC on the back. “See you guys later.” He blended into the crowd.

“I can’t either,” AJ said with a grin. “C’mon. Let’s get lunch.”

“But I thought you were meeting your mom.”

“I need reinforcements, and I want her to meet the man who’s gonna give me job security.” AJ nudged JC. “C’mon.”

JC gave Justin one more look, then followed AJ down the sidewalk.

 

JC slowly approached the store on his next scheduled work night, half afraid to go in. What if it was all a dream? What if it was a one-time, crazy thing that would NEVER happen again? What if he was going insane…imagining that a mannequin was talking to him?

“Hello again, JC.”

JC stopped walking about a block from the store, wincing at the familiar voice. “Lance.”

Lance wore a sweater and khakis, and still managed to look as sexy and handsome as he had the day JC had fallen in love with him. Lance was standing with a tall blond man with bright blue eyes, full red lips, and a sexy smirk that made JC want to punch him without knowing him. “Oh, this is Nick. We work together at Illustra.”

 _I bet that’s not all you do together_ , JC thought, looking at how close Nick was standing to Lance, but instead he said, “Good for Illustra. I mean, nice to meet you, Nick.”

Lance frowned. “What are you doing out and about this late?”

“Going to work. I work at Fatone’s.”

Nick snorted but didn’t say anything. JC’s eyes narrowed. “What are you doing over there?” Lance asked politely.

“Design.” JC shoved his hands into his back pockets and decided to get that smirk off Nick’s face. “Have you seen the main window?”

“I heard about that,” Nick said before Lance could reply. “I heard it’s really something…paint sliding off the walls, shimmering piles of jewelry…”

“I saw it this morning,” Lance said. “It’s impressive. The rainbow painting…”

“I did it,” JC said simply, and Nick laughed.

“Please.”

“I did it, “JC repeated. “And not just the painting. I did the whole window. With some help.”

“You…” Lance slowly smiled. “No wonder I liked the painting so much. Good for you, JC.”

JC rolled his eyes at his condescending tone. “Well, I’ll let you two boys get back to whatever trouble you were getting into. Nick, a pleasure to meet you. Lance.” JC nodded at him and continued on his way, refusing to look back.

 

“So…what’s on the agenda for today?” AJ asked.

“I’m gonna check on things in the main window…make sure it’s all working properly,” JC said. In all actuality, he had no clue what was going to happen next. He hadn’t thought any further than the rainbow window.

JC let himself into the main window, making sure the window was locked behind him. He drew the curtains shut and sighed. “So, what did you think?” Justin stood up and stretched.

JC was proud that he only jumped a little. “It…wow, Justin. You were right. Magic.”

“I saw you out there when you first saw it…with your friend AJ and that other guy? He’s the owner, right?”

“One of the family, yes.” JC sat down on the floor and Justin sat down beside him.

“They loved it, right?” JC nodded and Justin let out a whoop. “I KNEW it. I told you, Josh. I knew they’d love you.”

“No, they love YOU. This is YOU.”

“No, it isn’t,” Justin contradicted. “This was all your idea. I just gave it some pizzazz.”

“Maybe,” JC muttered. Justin nudged him.

“What’s going on?”

“I saw Lance. And he was with some blond bombshell named Nick. And Lance was all, “good for you, JC,” like I’m a little kid or something.” JC knew he sounded childish, but he couldn’t help it.

“Yeah, I saw Lance out there, too,” Justin said, and JC’s eyes widened. “Yes, I know who he is. Don’t ask. He was pretty damn impressed, wasn’t he?” Justin asked, and JC nodded. “Good. Let him see what he let go.” Justin stood up. “C’mon. We need to come up with the next window.”

JC groaned. “Justin, I have NO clue what to do next. I…I’m out of ideas.”

“And, like I told you before, I’m here to inspire you.” Justin kissed JC’s cheek. “Let’s go find something.”

“Let me make sure AJ’s busy…I don’t need you going all plastic and embarrassing me again,” JC said before he thought.

Justin stopped walking. “I thought we cleared all this up before. I can’t help it when I do that.”

“I know.” JC bit his lip. “I’m sorry. I just…yeah. Let me check where he is.” JC darted out of the window. When he was sure that AJ was busy upstairs, he came back to get Justin. “Let’s go.”

“Are you sure you don’t have anything in mind?” Justin asked as they strolled through the store.

“Nothing at all.” JC stopped walking and watched Justin stride through the store. “What do you like?”

“Me?” Justin stopped also. “Well…” He laughed a bit. “No one’s ever really asked. I like…music. LOVE music. In all forms. I love to dance. Love to sing. Love to play. I like sports…especially basketball.” He ran a hand over the sleeve of a suit jacket. “And I love nice clothes.”

“Nice clothes, huh?” JC looked at Justin for a long moment. “Then we will give you some nice clothes.”

“Yeah?” Justin slowly smiled his sunny grin. “Gonna get me naked first?”

JC groaned. “You are nothing but trouble.” JC couldn’t deny that he’d wondered how “anatomically correct” Justin was, if he was more man than mannequin. He’d thought a lot about Justin in that way over his days off.

“I can be. I can be a LOT of trouble.” Justin’s grin was cocky as he advanced on JC. JC backed up until he was against a rack of clothing. “Do you want me to be trouble for you, Josh?”

“I…” JC swallowed hard. Justin’s long body was pressed against his, and he licked his red lips as he moved against JC. “I think you already are.”

“Josh…” Justin froze as they heard footsteps. “I’m gonna get back to the window. See you there.” Justin darted through some racks of clothing.

JC watched him walk away, deep in thought.

 

“Took you long enough,” Justin said a half-hour later as JC entered the window.

“Holy hell,” JC gasped, staring at the other mannequins. Their clothing was on the ground in a pile, and they were in various states of mannequin nakedness. “This looks like some sort of fetish porn.”

“Know a lot about that, do we?” Justin teased. He helped JC wheel the large cart into the display area.

“Justin, I have a question,” JC said slowly as Justin began unloading the cart.

“Ooh,” Justin said, holding up the burgundy velvet gown and sighing with admiration. “I do love beautiful clothes.”

“That’s not for you,” JC said, and Justin rolled his eyes. “You say you can’t be seen…well…alive, by anyone but me.”

“That’s right.” Justin pulled out the tuxedo and grinned in satisfaction. “Now THAT’S what I’m talking about.” He kissed JC on the cheek.

“I saw you twice out in the real world. You kissed me. And in the coffeeshop…we talked.”

Justin put down the tuxedo and frowned a little. “I know. It’s something I can do very, VERY rarely. It takes a lot out of me. I don’t quite understand the rules, Josh, but every now and then I can bend them a bit.”

“Oh. I was just wondering, you know…” JC busied himself organizing the outfits and looking at the other mannequins.

Justin walked over and took both of JC’s hands in his. “Josh, I wouldn’t lie to you. Everything I’ve told you is true.”

“How long are you here for?” JC asked.

“I honestly don’t know. Until my work is done.”

“You helped me create something special. Isn’t that what your job was?” JC heard a whine in his voice that he couldn’t control. Ever since the moment he’d met Justin, he hadn’t been able to get him out of his mind.

“My job is to be your inspiration. Your best work is yet to come,” Justin said softly, pressing his forehead to JC’s. “That much I know.”

JC pulled back, staring into Justin’s dark blue eyes. “Justin, I…”

“I know,” Justin said softly. He pressed his lips against JC’s. JC sighed and fell into the kiss as if he’d been holding himself back. Justin’s arms wove around him, slowly moving up to fist in JC’s wavy hair. JC’s arms went around Justin’s slender waist.

“Hey, JC, I…” AJ froze as he entered the window.

JC felt Justin harden in his arms, and not in a good way. “Oh, hi, AJ…I know how this must look. I was just…”

AJ held up a hand. “JC, you do not know the things I’ve seen. This is nothing.” But his eyes were concerned. “I just wondered if you needed some help.”

“Yeah, you could, uh, help me dress these.” JC wiggled out of Justin’s plastic embrace and hurried over to pick up some of the clothes.

“No problem,” AJ said.

 

It was an hour later before AJ finally went out to work on something else. JC had dressed Justin himself, trying to will away his erection as his hands moved over the smooth plastic body. JC was picking up various items and pieces of clothing when the door closed behind AJ. “Josh…” Justin said immediately.

“Don’t, Justin.” JC refused to turn around. He was embarrassed at being caught in such a compromising position. He was lucky AJ was as outrageous and open-minded as he was.

“Josh. C’mon.” Justin slowly turned JC around. “I’m sorry. I…I guess I never should have kissed you.”

“It’s not the kiss, Justin. I enjoyed the kiss.” JC’s eyes widened as he looked Justin over from head to toe. “Wow. You’re gorgeous.”

“I…really?” Justin actually blushed.

“You can’t tell me you’ve never heard how beautiful you are,” JC said.

“I have, but…it’s in your eyes.” Justin ducked his head shyly, then looked up at JC. “JC…I don’t know how…what…”

“I need to go help AJ with the other windows,” JC said, pulling back suddenly. “I guess you have everything taken care of in here?”

“Yes,” Justin said quietly, pulling back. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

JC escaped without another word, his thoughts a jumbled mess.


	6. Chapter 6

INSPIRATION  
Six  
JC managed to sleep until noon the next day, but made no attempt to delude himself. He was going downtown and seeing his window.

HIS window. JC snorted at the thought while washing his hair, and ended up with a nose full of shampoo and water. He sneezed repeatedly, cursing Justin in his mind. Damn beautiful eyes and beautiful body and beautiful smile. Before, JC’s main problem was that he always fell for the straight ones. Now, that problem had morphed into falling for the ones made of plastic.

JC took his time dressing, pulling on a pair of tight dark blue jeans that accentuated his long legs, along with a grey sweater that brought out his eyes and a blue-grey scarf draped artfully around his neck. This time he wasn’t going to look like an idiot if he ran into people he knew.

 

JC’s eyes widened as he approached the store. The crowd in front of the window was twice the size of the group on the first day. He politely excused himself and shoved his way to the window, wondering what Justin had done THIS time.

He wasn’t disappointed. The mannequins were dressed in eveningwear, long gowns and tuxedos. The mannequins sparkled with diamonds and gems from the jewelry department, and a few of the more outstanding lamps from the furniture department were positioned at the side. What shocked JC, and everyone else, was the champagne. He’d brought in some empty bottles to use as props, but these weren’t empty. Justin and another of the male mannequins held the bottles, pouring into the glasses of the women nearest them, and liquid was actually pouring from the bottle into glasses that never overflowed. JC’s mouth dropped open as he realized the glasses held by other mannequins had tiny bubbles constantly popping into thin air.

“YOU.” A hand grabbed his arm and JC jumped. “You’re the one that did this, right?” A woman asked. “I saw you the first time.”

“Uh, yes, I work here and I…” JC babbled, but the applause of the crowd roared over his voice. “Thank you,” he said shyly, then added a bit louder. “Just remember…everything in this window can be purchased in the store. Please, if you like the window, check it out, okay?”

“How do you pronounce your last name? Chasez?” A man said, adding the “z” sound to the end.  
“Chas-say,” JC corrected automatically. “And how did you know my name?”

“The sign.” The man pointed at the window, where a tiny sign in the corner said, “Window designed and decorated by JC Chasez.”

“Oh, my God,” JC whispered.

“I’m Tom Frank, from the Chronicle. Mind if I do an article on you? These windows are spectacular,” the man continued.

“Uh…” JC said, but allowed the man to drag him aside.

“Have you always done windows? Been to art school? Tell me about yourself.”

“Well…” JC wiped a hand across his forehead and tried to collect his thoughts. “I’m twenty-eight, I’ve never been to art school, but I’m an artist. Struggling artist, as the cliché goes. I paint and sculpt a little, write some music…” JC shook his head. “But I’m not like good, or anything, I’ve never been shown or presented to the public…”

“I’d say you’re pretty good, Kid,” Tom said, smiling. “How’d you get into windows?”

“It’s funny, really,” JC said, and went on to tell about literally running into the store’s owner. “And, so, he gave me a job, and I got into it, and here you go.”

“Gonna tell us the secret?” Tom smirked.

“Of course not,” JC said, smiling. “For all I know, Illustra sent you as a spy.”

Tom laughed out loud. “Good one.” They chatted a few moments longer, then Tom said, “Can I take your picture?”

“Really?” JC asked, nervously running a hand through his hair.

“You look fine, Kid. I’d love to get one in front of the window, but I don’t think that’s happening anytime soon,” Tom said, motioning towards the ever-growing crowd.

“How about here, in front of the Fatone’s sign?” JC suggested. “I really want them to get good publicity. They’re a nice family, and their store is still great.”

“Sounds good to me.” Tom dug out his digital camera and took a few shots of JC by the large Fatone’s sign. “Great. Let me get your contact information, just in case anything else would come up.”

JC gave him his phone number, made sure his name was spelled correctly, and shook Tom’s hand. He shook his head as he watched the reporter lope away. “Ridiculous,” he said to himself. “An article on me?”

“JC.” JC slowly turned around at the familiar voice. “Wow.”

“Hello, Lance,” JC said, trying not to sigh. “I’m beginning to think you’re stalking me.”

“Well, this is a public place,” Lance said with a grin. He was alone this time, looking incredible in a dark blue suit. “I had to run out for a few things over lunch and thought I’d check out the competition. That’s amazing.”

“Thank you,” JC said. “I can’t take all the credit, though.”

“No, you never could. You’re one of the most generous people I know,” Lance said, and JC actually blushed.

“So…Nick’s not with you?”

“No, he’s at work,” Lance said. “He’s just a co-worker.”

“Ah,” JC said, nodding, although he didn’t believe that for a minute.

“Listen, JC, I was wondering if we could get together for coffee or dinner or something,” Lance said.

JC’s knees almost gave out. “What?”

“You know…food…beverage…” Lance actually looked uncomfortable, which made JC smile on the inside. A LOT.

“Well, my schedule is so crazy, working nights. I’ll have to let you know, okay?”

“Please do. My number hasn’t changed,” Lance said. “Even if it’s late, just a quick coffee before you go in? We could go to that all night café you like over on Sycamore.”

“I thought you hated that place.”

“I can stand it for you,” Lance said. He held out a hand and JC shook it. “See you around. Call me.”

“Will wonders never cease?” JC whispered to himself as Lance walked away.

 

During his next few nights at work, JC ordered himself to stay away from Justin’s window. There was nothing that needed his attention…nothing so serious that AJ couldn’t go in and fix it. And there WERE things that needed fixing, but always involving Justin. His button came undone, or a shoelace was untied. JC has a sneaking suspicion that these weren’t just “accidents,” but he wasn’t going in that window.

“So…I feel like I should get your autograph or something,” AJ teased one night as they straightened up the mannequin storage area.

“Shut up,” JC muttered. Everyone on the night shift had teased him for the article in the paper. Joey had actually called him at home, thanking him for the kind words he’d said regarding the store. Tom Frank had done his job honestly and correctly, not only spelling his name right, but quoting him almost word for word.

“Ya coulda mentioned me, though, since I trained you and all,” AJ continued.

“Oh, man, AJ, you’re right. I should have.” JC was horrified.

“God, JC, I’m kidding. I didn’t do shit in those windows and you know it. I definitely didn’t create what you did in there.”

“I didn’t create it, either,” JC mumbled, sitting down and toying with a woman’s wig. “AJ…what’s your dream job?”

“Me?” AJ thought for a moment. “Owning my own tattoo shop. Maybe getting a TV show. I just love creating permanent art on people.”

“I love creating art, too, but not like that.” JC shuddered at the thought. “I’m supposed to be getting inspired…I mean, I thought working on the windows would inspire me to paint or something, but it’s not.” JC frowned. Everything Justin had promised so far was true, except the idea that JC was made for something bigger and better.

“It’s only been a few weeks, JC.” AJ stretched. “I’m gonna catch a catnap, if you don’t mind. Do you have any ideas about what you want to do tomorrow?”

“No,” JC said with a sigh. “I’m just waiting for the magic to hit me.”

 

JC slowly walked into the window, closing the door behind him and making sure the large drapes were closed before he slowly turned around. His eyes widened as Justin remained immobile, his handsome face cold and expressionless. “You’re gone,” he whispered. “Fuck.” JC sat down hard on the floor, staring at Justin for a long time. “I’m sorry, Justin. I’m sorry I yelled at you, or treated you like crap. I just…I think…I think about you too damn much, is what I do,” JC said with a laugh. “You’re one amazing muse.” He buried his face in his arms and rested them on his knees. “I don’t think I can do this without you.”

“Yes, you could,” Justin said, coming over to sit by JC. JC’s head popped up. “I didn’t…I didn’t want to hurt you anymore…make you uncomfortable or unhappy. That’s not why I’m here.”

“You don’t hurt me, Justin,” JC said honestly. “It’s…complicated.”

“Yes, it is,” Justin said.

“I don’t know what to think or say…I just know you’re on my mind all the time,” JC confessed. “We can’t…I mean…”

“Let’s not talk about it right now,” Justin said. He cupped JC’s chin in his hand and tilted forward. JC sighed as the red lips met his. The kisses were chaste for a moment, then grew to something more passionate. JC’s hand wandered through the mess of curls on Justin’s head while Justin’s fingers threaded through JC’s wavy hair.

JC was first to pull back. “Whoa,” he said weakly. “I think I’m suddenly feeling very inspired.”

Justin grinned, nipping at JC’s chin one more time before standing up. “Me, too.” He shifted things around a bit in his pants.

JC’s eyes widened. “So, you have…you’re…”

Justin laughed out loud. “If you’re asking do I have a dick, Josh, the answer is yes.” The corner of his mouth fell into a smirk. “Would you like to see it?” JC’s eyes fell to the general area of Justin’s cock as he licked his lips. Justin laughed again. “I’ll take that as a yes. Not yet. We need to tear all this down and fix it back up into something fabulous.”

“Speaking of fixing things,” JC said, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. “Did you make things happen to get me back in here this week?”

“Um, what are you talking about?” Justin busied himself undressing the other mannequins.

“You know what I’m talking about.” JC started undressing them as well.

“All I know is that your friend AJ is not as gentle as you, and his hands aren’t as soft,” was the quiet reply.

“Oh.” JC blushed a little, not liking the thought of AJ’s hands on Justin. “Um, question. Do any of them…” JC motioned to the naked mannequins piled up around them.

“Like me? Nope.”

“God…it must be…”

“Boring? Hell yes. No wonder I want you in here all the time, right?” Justin laughed.

“I wish…” JC said, then stopped.

“What?”

“I wish we could go out and do something. Together. Out of here.”

“That sounds nice,” Justin said, wrapping his arms around JC’s waist and putting his head on JC’s shoulder. “Where would we go?”

“Dinner. Someplace nice. Then a club, so you could get your groove on, shake those fantastic hips,” JC said, shimmying back against Justin a bit.

“And then?”

“We’d go back to my place and…” JC’s face lit up as he whirled around. “Hey! I could take you to my place. No one ever comes there, and we could hang out, and…”

“And what’s your excuse for taking a mannequin out of the store, Josh?” Justin asked gently. JC’s face fell. “But I love the rest of it. It sounds great. Maybe someday.”

“Maybe,” JC repeated, pulling away from Justin. “Let’s get this undone. I have a few ideas.”

“See? You don’t even need me,” Justin said enthusiastically. He kissed JC’s cheek.

“Yes, I do. Too much,” JC said. Justin wrapped his arms around JC’s slender waist.

“Josh…please believe me when I say I feel it, too. I’m just as scared as you are. I was sent here to be your inspiration. I wasn’t supposed to fall for you.”

JC stared at him. “Fall…you feel it, too?”’

“Yes, Josh.” Justin rubbed noses with him. “I’ve never felt this way for anyone I’ve helped.”

“I’ve never fallen for someone this fast,” JC admitted. “You must have VERY good magic.”

“I’m not doing anything to make you fall for me, Josh,” Justin snapped. “I’m not Eros.”

JC giggled. “You’d look cute in a set of wings, though.” Justin pinched his backside and he giggled again. “Oh, speaking of dates…Lance asked me out.”

“He did?” Justin almost squeaked. “Good for you, Josh.”

“Wait…good for me?”

“Well…he broke your heart. Nice to see he’s still interested.” Justin’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“I didn’t say yes,” JC said. “Did you want me to?”

“Only if it’s what you want,” Justin said. He buried his face in JC’s neck for a moment. “I’m here to help you get what you want, Josh. If you want to get back with Lance…”

“I used to think I did,” JC said. “I mean, he broke my heart and I’m pissed as hell, but I loved him. And underneath it all he’s smart and attractive. But…when he asked me out…I didn’t, I wasn’t interested. I mean, it was flattering and everything. But I know it’s just because of the windows. He’s interested in what I could become, not what I am.”

“What you are is wonderful, Josh.” Justin pressed his forehead to JC’s. “And if he can’t see that, he’s a dumbass.”


	7. Chapter 7

INSPIRATION  
Seven

 

“Here.” JC tossed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt at Justin as soon as he got the curtains closed. “Put these on.”

“You’re late,” Justin said almost unhappily. “I was beginning to worry.”

“I thought you could magically see everything out there,” JC teased, yanking the tee over Justin’s curly head.

“You’re in a good mood,” Justin muttered, shoving his arms through the sleeves. “And I can’t “magically see” everything. Only certain things that pertain to the person I’m supposed to help.”

“Whatever.” JC bounced on his heels impatiently. “Come ON, Justin! God, what are you, made of plastic or something?”

“Shut up, Josh,” Justin snapped, but he couldn’t help but smile at JC’s enthusiasm.

“Okay.” JC opened the door to the window and peeked out. “As far as I know, everyone’s down in the loading dock…it’s someone’s birthday and they’re having cake or something.”

“You don’t like cake?” Justin asked.

“Not as much as I like you,” JC replied, and Justin actually blushed. “Okay. Coast is clear.” JC grabbed Justin by the hand and hurried him through the store to one of the elevators. As soon as the doors closed, JC grabbed Justin and gave him a passionate kiss.

“You’re forgiven for being late,” Justin murmured, panting for breath.

“Good.” The doors opened onto the third floor. JC grabbed Justin’s hand again and pulled him along. “Okay. Close your eyes,” he said as they approached a door.

“JC, what…”

“Please.” Justin sighed and closed his eyes. JC took him by the hand, and Justin heard the door open. JC led him a few steps, then closed the door. “Okay.”

Justin’s eyes fluttered open, then widened. JC had set up a picnic in one of the small third floor display windows. Candles flickered on a small table, and about twenty very comfortable looking pillows and blankets were set up at the end of the area. “Wow,” Justin whispered.

“I figured, you know, since we can’t go out and have a picnic…we’d have one here.” JC bit at his bottom lip. “Unless you think this is stupid.”

“This is awesome, Josh.” Justin’s beautiful smile lit up his face. “I can’t tell you the last time someone did something this nice for me.”

“Good. Sit down.” JC paused. “You do…um…eat, right?”

Justin laughed. “Yes, I eat.” He sat down and crossed his long legs under him. JC sat down as well.

“Okay…so I was going to do something romantic, like pasta, but I didn’t know how to keep it really hot, and I wasn’t sure if we’d run into someone or anything…so it’s just fried chicken and things like that.”

“Wow, like a real picnic!” Justin beamed at JC. “Thank you, Josh.”

Justin got out the food while JC popped open a bottle of wine. He poured them each a glass, and handed one to Justin. “I would like to propose a toast.” He held up his glass and looked into Justin’s eyes. “To one of the sexiest, sweetest, most beautiful muses an artist could ever ask for.”

“Josh…” Justin swallowed hard. “Wow. That was…” Justin clinked his glass against JC’s. “To one of the sexiest, sweetest, most amazing and talented artists a muse could ever ask for.”

JC giggled a bit and sipped his wine. “Now dig in. This is still pretty warm.”

They chatted as they made quick work of the food. JC had even remembered to bring something to clean their hands. “Oh, that was good,” Justin said with a sigh. “I’m having a good time.”

“I promised something else on our picnic date,” JC reminded him. He went back into the picnic basket and pulled out a small speaker and his mp3 player. “Dancing.”

“I think I’m too full to shake my hips, as you put it,” Justin groaned.

“This isn’t hip-shaking music.” JC started the mp3 player, and a slow love song started to play. “Dance with me?”

Justin stood as well, and put his hands on JC’s shoulders. “This is the best date I’ve ever been on.”

JC pulled Justin closer, wrapping his arms around him. “Oh really? How many dates have you been on?” He teased.

Justin frowned. “Well…um…none. Back when I was, you know, real, you didn’t really date. You got married off. And thankfully, I never had to do THAT. And since then…well, I mean, I don’t…I’m not supposed to fall in love.”

JC pulled back. “Love?”

“Yes.” Justin looked down nervously, then looked back up at JC. “I’ve fallen in love with you, Josh. And that scares me. I’ve never felt like this before, and it’s not supposed to happen.”

“I…I love you, too,” JC whispered. “I’ve never met anyone like you.”

Justin said nothing, just started kissing JC as if his life depended on it. JC’s hands fisted in Justin’s curls as Justin’s hands roamed over JC’s slender body. JC gasped against Justin’s mouth as Justin’s hands slid under his shirt. “I just…wanna touch …” Justin murmured, nipping at JC’s neck as his hands slid up across JC’s back.

“C’mere.” JC led Justin to the pile of pillows and blankets on the floor.

“Were you preparing to seduce me, Joshua Chasez?” Justin smirked.

JC reached into the basket and pulled out a tube of lubricant. “Maybe,” he said arrogantly, then blushed. “I mean, I figured I’d be prepared for whatever. We don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Justin said, reaching down and pulling his tee shirt over his head.

“Damn,” JC whispered, watching the muscles ripple in Justin’s flat stomach. “You’re gorgeous.” He smirked a little. “Like a Greek God.”

“That was corny,” Justin said, rolling his eyes. He slowly removed JC’s shirt and began to kiss him. JC moaned, pulling Justin down over him until their bodies were pressed together.

“Make love to me,” JC murmured against Justin’s neck. “Please, Justin…I don’t know how much time we’ll have. Sometime you’ll have to go away, and then I’ll be alone, and I want to have this to…”

“Josh, do you always talk this much during sex?” Justin asked, his hand fumbling at the button of JC’s jeans.

“No, I just…” Justin’s hand slid inside and JC’s back arched. “Ah, fuck, not talking…not…talking…”

“Better,” Justin murmured against JC’s chest, his tongue finding a nipple as he stroked JC. “How do you want me?”

“How do I want you?” JC blinked as he gasped for air. Like he was capable of an intelligent decision at that moment. “However you want.”

“Mmm…” Justin nuzzled his way down JC’s stomach, wriggling the jeans down and taking JC’s underwear with them.

“You naked…” JC managed, and Justin laughed at his lack of coherency. Justin quickly stripped, proving to JC that he was indeed anatomically correct. JC’s hands were all over Justin’s body, learning the soft skin and firm muscles.

“You…are gorgeous…” Justin murmured as he kissed JC’s hip bones. “…and taste…incredible…” His mouth found JC’s cock and JC almost shouted. Justin’s hands held JC’s hips as they ground upwards to find more of Justin’s incredibly warm and talented mouth.

“Please…Justin…” JC begged. Justin didn’t stop sucking JC, but managed to get some lube on his fingers before slowly sliding one inside. JC moaned, arching up again. He didn’t remember feeling this way, this intense wave of passion and need. It had never happened with Lance, he was sure of that.

“Want me?” Justin asked against the soft skin of JC’s inner thigh, leaving a line of kisses as he moved down to bite at the back of JC’s knee. He added a second finger, and JC was whimpering.

“Yes, please,” JC almost sobbed. Justin slowly got up on his knees, making JC watch as he lubed his cock.

“I love you, Josh,” Justin said, stopping all movement and looking directly into JC’s eyes. “Never ever forget that. I love you like I’ve loved no one else.” He brought JC’s knees up to wrap around his waist, and slowly slid himself inside.

“I love you, too, Justin,” JC gasped, wrapping his arms around Justin and pulling him down for a kiss.

 

“Um…JC?”

“You always call me Josh,” JC said drowsily, stretching and pulling the cover up over himself.

“No, I don’t,” AJ’s voice said.

AJ? JC sat up straight. “Uh, AJ?”

“I thought you might want to, uh, get dressed. We’re done in about a half-hour, and nothing’s done in the big window,” AJ said, scratching his head. “Everything okay?”

JC looked down at himself, and then looked around the window. He knew how this must look to AJ. Naked JC under a pile of blankets, with the remnants of a picnic for two scattered around him…and no one else in the room. Thankfully, Justin was completely buried in the blankets, and AJ couldn’t see him. “No, everything’s fine,” JC replied, blushing a deep red. AJ grinned.

“I guess he was good if he knocked you out for the most of the night. Just let me know next time you plan something like this, okay? That way I can cover for you.” Still chuckling, AJ went out, closing the door behind him.

“Holy fuck,” JC groaned, smacking himself in the forehead and crawling out from the blankets. Still naked, he began throwing things into the basket.

“Now THAT’S a view I could wake up to,” Justin said, grinning as he sat up and stared at JC’s naked backside.

“Shut up,” JC mumbled, blushing even deeper. “I can’t believe I fell asleep like that. And we didn’t start the window.”

“Relax, Josh…we’ll take care of it tonight.” Justin got up and began to dress. “It’s okay.”

“Right.” JC took a couple of deep breaths and got dressed.

Justin waited until he was finished, then pulled him into a hug. “Last night was incredible, Josh. I’ll be thinking of you all day.”

“Me, too,” JC said, giving Justin a tender kiss.

 

When JC got home that morning, he found he couldn’t sleep. Not only had the nap taken a lot of the sleep out of him, but he feel a desire to paint. It was a deep desire, an urge to create, that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He prepared the canvases, got the palettes ready, and waited for the “painter’s block” that had hung over him so intensely in the last few months. Instead, it was like there was an electric wire running from his heart and soul to his hand, and he began to furiously slap paint on the canvas.


	8. Chapter 8

INSPIRATION  
Eight

“Whoa…JC…you okay?” AJ caught JC as he stumbled around a corner.

“Yeah.” JC rubbed at his face. “Not enough sleep. I was up late…I mean, early…I was up painting.”

“Do you want me to do anything in the window? You could take a nap,” AJ said with concern. “I could…”

“No!” JC said quickly. “I mean, not that I don’t appreciate your help, Aje, but I can handle it. Just forget about me…get the other stuff done. If I get done early, I’ll set my cell alarm and snooze for a bit.” He smiled. “Thanks, though.”

“Don’t run yourself ragged, man,” AJ warned. “It’s just a job. I love Fatone’s as much as anyone else, but I don’t think you need to be killing yourself to save it.”

“I’m not,” JC promised. “I was painting, like, for myself. My own stuff.”

“Cool,” AJ said, nodding. “I feel that. Come find me if you need me,” he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

JC went to the stockroom and grabbed one of the large carts. He whistled as he walked through the store, grabbing everything from clothing to musical instruments to posters from the décor area. Even though he was indeed exhausted from lack of sleep, at the same time he felt wonderfully awake and excited. He knew it had everything to do with the…man…waiting for him in the window.

JC forced himself to be calm as he unlocked the door, wheeled in the cart, and carefully shut the door behind him, leaving the cart in front of the door. He drew the curtains closed, took a deep breath, and turned around. Justin was leaning against the far wall, wearing the jeans and tee from the night before, an arrogant smile on his face. “Miss me?” Justin asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Nah, I was busy,” JC said nonchalantly. “Painting…sleeping…you know.”

“Ah.” Justin sauntered over. “So…”

“So…” JC repeated. He grabbed Justin by the curls, fisting his hand in them as he brutally kissed him.

“Fuck,” Justin gasped when JC let him up for air.

JC whirled him around and pressed him back against the curtained glass. “Just in case you wanted to know…” JC’s hand made quick work with the snap on Justin’s jeans. “I made sure AJ knew not to disturb me in here.”

“Really? Th-that’s nice,” Justin stammered as JC slid down his body to his cock.

“Did I miss you?” JC asked, smiling sweetly as he stroked Justin. “That is the DUMBEST question I’ve heard in forever.” JC licked one line, from balls to head, and Justin’s head hit the window with a thud. “I thought about you when I was painting. I thought about you in my dreams, for the few hours I was asleep. I thought about you…” JC took Justin deep into his mouth a few times. “…in the shower…”

“Fucking tease…” Justin’s hand grabbed at JC’s hair.

“I could be…but I want you coming down my throat too bad to stretch this out,” JC said, and got to work.

 

By the time Justin regained his brain, JC already had two of the other mannequins undressed. “What was that?” Justin demanded, and JC chuckled.

“What? Can’t an artist give in to the need to blow his incredibly sexy muse?”

“Well, um, I guess, uh, yeah,” Justin said, shaking his head and getting himself together. “Hell, Josh, that…wow. Didn’t see that coming.”

“Good,” JC said with a grin. “Okay, so, everyone’s going to dress casual. I’m thinking like a street corner, people hanging out? I got you these great jeans…they’re tight but not too tight…”

Justin grabbed JC’s hand, holding it up to look at it. “Tell me about the painting.”

JC blushed at the stripe of blue between his ring and pinky fingers. “Ooh. Guess I missed that. Yeah, I was…it was crazy…I was…and the stuff just FLOWED out of me, know what I mean?”

“I think so,” Justin said with a laugh. “Tell me something,” he said, growing serious. “Do you think it’s good?”

“I can’t remember the last time I felt the way I did this morning,” JC said softly. “It was…they’re not too bad.”

“Well, if that’s the best I’m gonna get out of you,” Justin teased, releasing JC’s hand. “I wish I could watch you create.”

“I wish I could watch you do whatever you do in here,” JC said wistfully. “The magic.”

“You make magic, too, Josh.” Justin took both of JC’s hands in his. “These hands are magic. Trust me. I’ve felt them, remember?” JC blushed. “But no more not sleeping, Josh. It’s not good for you.”

“I know. But I couldn’t stop,” JC insisted.

Justin went over to dig through the cart. “So…what can I do here?”

JC walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist. “Just stand there, looking good…”

“I do that all day in the window, Josh,” Justin said with fake patience, then laughed a bit. “Let me be useful.”

“I could make you useful,” JC growled, nipping at Justin’s ear. He turned back around. “I guess you could work on the floor.”

 

The phone rang at nine the next morning. The phone rang at ten the next morning. The phone rang at eleven-thirty the next morning. “FUCK!” JC grumbled, finally fumbling for his phone. He had done as Justin had ordered, going to bed immediately upon reaching his apartment. Aiding him in his quest for sleep was the mind-blowing orgasm Justin had rewarded him with just before he’d left the window. “WHAT?”

“Is this Joshua Chasez?” At least the asshole said his name right.

“If you’re selling something, I’m broke. I also work nights, and you have me really pissed right now,” JC snapped.

“Mr. Chasez, this is Christopher Kirkpatrick.”

“Good for you,” JC said into his pillow. “I bet YOU don’t work nights.”

“I run the FuMan Gallery?”

JC sat up straight. “Oh, um, yes. Good morning, Mr. Kirkpatrick.” Had he sworn at the man? He really hoped he hadn’t sworn at him.

The other man chuckled. “Please, call me Chris. I apologize for wakening you. I should have known that you worked nights at the store.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“Understandable. I was wondering if I might be able to meet with you about your work.”

“My work?”

“Yes. You don’t just do incredible windows, do you?”

“Uh, no. I don’t. I mean, yes, I do other work.” JC wanted to yank his brain out and reprogram it.

“Are you free later today?”

“Yes…I’m off at the store.”

“How about we meet at Baylee’s Pub…around seven?”

“That would be great. I’ll see you there, Mister…I mean, Chris.”

“Wonderful. I’ll be sitting at the bar.”

JC hung up, wondering what was going on. There were three art galleries in the city, and FuMan was the newest and most interesting. From what he’d read in magazines and the newspapers, Chris Kirkpatrick only showed the most avant garde, innovative works. JC yawned and stretched. There’d be no sleeping now. He wished, more than anything, that he could share this news with Justin.

 

JC dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a dark green shirt before hurrying out to see the window. If he couldn’t TALK to Justin, at least he could see him. JC grinned as he turned the corner onto the block where Fatone’s was located. He could barely make it down the sidewalk. People were lined up to see the window.

“Chasez!” A voice called, and JC whirled around.

“Joey, hey.” JC held out a hand and Joey shook it.

“Another masterpiece,” Joey said, shaking his head. “We’ve been here for a half-hour, just watching the people line up to see your window…and most of them are going into the store.”

“I’m Joey’s brother, Steve,” the man next to Joey said. He looked a lot like Joey, though he didn’t have Joey’s good looks. “Since the fathead wasn’t going to introduce us, apparently. Thanks for everything you’re doing for the store.”

“Well, it’s just a job,” JC said modestly.

“I know you probably are made for better things, JC Chasez, but I’m sure glad you ran me over that day,” Joey said. “Why don’t you go meet your adoring public?”

“Well, I’m not…I just wanted…” JC realized he couldn’t say he was going to check out the window for himself. They assumed, of course, that he’d created it. “I could do without the public,” he finally said, and they laughed. He waved goodbye over his shoulder and nudged his way through the crowd.

He smiled with satisfaction as soon as he saw the window. Justin had captured his idea exactly. Five of the mannequins sat in a circle on folding chairs. They were all dressed casually, Justin wearing blue jeans, a tight tee, and a powder blue bandanna wrapped around his curls. One mannequin held a guitar, another held a set of bongos, and their mouths were open as if they were singing. The magic was in the notes that hung in the area. Black notes danced through the air, coming from the mouths of the mannequins as well as the guitar.

“JC.” He felt hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Lance.” JC was so full of pride he could even be gracious to his ex. “What do you think?”

“Remarkable,” Lance said. “How about we grab that coffee now? I have time.”

“I…oh, why not?” JC gave one last admiring glance at Justin before following Lance down the sidewalk.

Lance led the way to the closest coffeehouse, a few blocks down the street. “This okay?”

“Sure.” They entered the busy shop, and JC noticed an empty table in the corner. “Get me a chai with honey, I’ll grab that table.” JC sat down, trying not to fidget. It had been months since he’d sat down and had a civil conversation with Lance, and the last time they’d tried, it hadn’t ended too civilly.

Lance returned about ten minutes later with JC’s tea, his own coffee, and a basket of muffins. “I figured you probably haven’t eaten yet.”

“You figured right,” JC said, tearing into a lemon poppy seed. “Thanks.”

“Your windows are incredible, JC,” Lance said. “I’m so…well…it sounds stupid, but I’m proud of you.”

JC looked into the yellow-green eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. “Thanks, Lance. That means a lot.”

“I always knew you had talent, but, whoa.” Lance shook his head and laughed. “Feel like sharing your secret?”

“You’re the enemy, Lance,” JC said, and Lance’s eyebrow raised. “You work at Illustra, I’m at Fatone’s.”

“OH, right.” Lance sipped at his coffee. “Don’t suppose I could entice you into coming to work for the enemy.”

Lance lowered his voice into what JC had always called his “porn register,” and JC almost whimpered. “No, I’m happy where I am, thanks.”

“Oh, well, thought I’d try.” Lance smiled. “I’m glad things are going well for you, JC. Really.”

“Speaking of things going well, Chris Kirkpatrick called me this morning. I’m meeting with him tonight.” JC watched him carefully

“Really?” Lance looked surprised. “Well, I can see that…you’re quickly becoming the next big thing here in town. Why wouldn’t Kirkpatrick want you?”

“Isn’t that why you want me, Lance?” JC asked, and Lance choked on his coffee. “I mean, you were over and done with me. You have your new little bedbuddy…what was his name? Nate? Nick? And then I started doing well with the window. People are starting to know my name, even if they don’t know my face. And that’s EXACTLY the kind of thing that gets you hard.”

“JC, I wasn’t…”

“Don’t, Lance. Please.” JC dug for his wallet and threw some money down. “See, I found someone that loves me for what I AM, not what I can be. It won’t last, but it’s what I want. Good luck, Lance, finding that someone who can be everything you want.” JC strode away without a backwards glance.


	9. Chapter 9

INSPIRATION  
Nine

JC took a deep breath as he walked into Baylee’s Pub. A beautiful blond woman with a nametag reading “Leighanne” greeted him at the door. “Welcome to Baylee’s. How many?”

“I’m actually meeting someone at the bar, thanks,” JC managed. He looked down at his black jeans and grey shirt, hoping he looked nice enough.

“Oh, you’re meeting Chris?” Leighanne smiled at him. “He’s there at the end, talking to my husband.” She pointed to a dark haired figure seated at the bar, laughing at something the bartender was saying.

“Thank you,” he said politely. JC worked on controlling his breathing as he slowly made his way through the crowded pub.

“And then he said, no, really, Daddy…I sounded like a whoopee cushion!” The bartender said, and Mr. Kirkpatrick cracked up again.

“That kid is bound for glory, Brian, I’m telling ya.”

“Mr. Kirkpatrick?” JC said.

Mr. Kirkpatrick slowly turned around on his stool. “No, I’m not Mr. Kirkpatrick.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. The hostess said…”

“Just kidding. I’m Mr. Kirkpatrick, but please, call me Chris.” The man held out his hand and JC shook it. Chris Kirkpatrick had short dark hair and incredible sparkling brown eyes. His goatee ended in two points that JC could only call horns, and he wore a pair of black dress pants and a button-down red shirt. “You okay sitting here at the bar, or do you want to move to a table?”

“No, the bar is fine.” JC glanced down at saw Chris was drinking beer. “Can I have a glass of whatever he’s having?”

“Coming up,” the bartender said. “I’m Brian.”

“JC.”

“Yeah, I know. I saw your article in the paper, and then Chris showed me again.” Brian tapped at the folded newspaper laying on the bar in front of Chris. “Your windows are pretty spectacular.”

“Well, I can’t take all the credit,” JC said modestly.

“The windows are like nothing I’ve ever seen,” Chris said, his face serious. “And I’ve seen a lot.”

“Thank you,” JC said softly. “I…it was pretty magical creating them.” He bit his bottom lip. “Look, Mister…I mean, Chris. I’ve heard about your gallery, about the amazing talent you show there. I know you’re very choosy as to who ends up on display. The windows…that’s not how I normally…I hope you don’t think my art…”

“Look, Chasez,” Chris interrupted. “I know music notes aren’t going to come off your canvas, and it’s not going to rain on any sculpture you create, unless you put it outside.” JC nodded. “What I see in those windows is the creative energy inside YOU. The use of color, the idea of music as a living, active organism…that’s what I want for my gallery. Can you give me that?”

“Yes, I can,” JC said confidently, remembering the work he’d done the morning when he went without sleep. “Right now, I have the most incredible inspiration. I can’t explain it, but it just pushes something from the inside out.”

Chris’ smile beamed. “THAT’S what I want. I’ll have my assistant call you tomorrow, to set up the particulars, but I’m showing you, JC Chasez. You’re my next star.”

“I’ll drink to that,” JC said, clinking his glass against Chris’ and taking a huge gulp of beer.

 

Two hours later, JC was on his way out of the bar, a little worse for wear but insanely happy. He’d refused the offer of a taxi, promising Brian, Leighanne and Chris that he most definitely lived within walking distance of the pub, and that he wasn’t too drunk to get there.

JC wove down the sidewalk, more graceful than when he was sober, whistling cheerfully as he avoided all obstacles such as lampposts and trash cans. He slowed as he approached the window. The display was illuminated 24/7, and he stood and stared at the notes that flowed from Justin. “Chris Kirkpatrick wants me!” JC yelled to Justin, slapping the window. Justin, of course, did not respond. JC frowned, trying to count the hours until he could talk to Justin again. He turned from the window, then stopped short. The workers were still IN the store…it was just his night off. No rule said that he couldn’t be on the premises when he wasn’t on the clock.

JC whistled even more cheerfully as he walked around the building to the back dock. “Hey, Chasez!” One of the workers yelled. “What’re you doing here?”

JC attempted to pull himself together. “I…there’s something not quite right in the front window,” he said . “I was walking by, and I just…I had to come in and fix it.”

“Perfectionist,” the man said, shaking his head. JC shrugged and grinned, carefully making his way up the ramp and through the crowded loading dock.

He grabbed the keys to the window and quickly made his way through the store. He snagged a black silk scarf from one of the mannequins on display before reaching the window. He unlocked the door, practically ran inside, and slammed the door shut. He went to the window and drew the large curtains closed. JC whirled around and grinned.

Justin jumped to his feet, the music notes disappearing into thin air. “Josh? What…why are you here?”

“Maybe I wanted to see you.” JC gave him a sly smile as he took the silk scarf, wove it around Justin’s slender waist, and pulled him close. “Maybe I missed you.” He tilted his head to the side. “You would look SO gorgeous tied to my bed…silk scarves around your wrists…another over your eyes. God…you’re such a work of art.”

Justin gaped. “Josh?” JC gave him a long hard kiss that left him breathless. “You’re…are you drunk?”

“A little bit,” JC said, giggling and holding on for dear life. “A little bit on the beer. A lot on you. You’re…intoxicating.” JC grinned into Justin’s face. “My favorite drug.”

Justin stumbled a bit as JC fell against him. “Josh…”

“I don’t drink beer, usually, but Chris was drinking it, and I figured I should please him.”

“Chris?” Justin frowned, his bottom lip pushing out a bit.

“Oh my GOD. That pout is the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.” JC pulled Justin’s bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled a bit. “You’re jealous.”

“Of course not,” Justin said.

“Aw, baby.” JC wrapped himself around Justin. “Don’t be. It’s just Chris. Chris Kirkpatrick.” JC got a hold of himself, stood up, and smiled shyly. “The gallery owner. He wants to show me, Justin. Show my stuff. A showing of JUST ME.”

Justin’s beautiful smile flashed out. “You…really? Oh, Josh, that’s wonderful.” It was his turn to throw himself at JC. “I’m so damn proud of you. I TOLD you that you were meant for better things…remember?”

“It’s all because of you.” JC grew serious, pressing his forehead to Justin’s. “What if I can’t do anything good? What if it’s only because of you?”

“Josh, the paintings you did at home the other day…that was ALL you. I wasn’t even there. It’s what’s inside you, begging to come out.”

JC gave Justin a slow, tender kiss. “You know what else should be inside me? You.” His hands pulled at the bandanna on Justin’s head so he could run his fingers through Justin’s curls. “This is definitely the hottest you’ve ever looked.”

“Josh…we shouldn’t…you’re drunk…” But Justin’s hands tugged at JC’s shirt almost without his control.

“I’m not that drunk, Justin. I want to celebrate, and I can’t think of a better way to do it than with you.” JC tugged at Justin’s tight tee until the fabric went up over his head.

“God…Josh…you’re like nothing I’ve ever known.” Justin walked JC back until he hit the curtained glass. JC giggled as his hands flattened against the hard surface, the giggle turning to a moan as Justin kissed down his chest.

 

“Yes, Nick. I’m on my way. I just wanted to…” Lance’s eyes widened as he approached Fatone’s and saw the main window was curtained off. “I wanted to grab…” Lance stammered as he saw the obvious form of a body against the curtain, hands splayed against the fabric. For a moment, he wondered if it was JC, if he had someone in there. He grinned and shook his head. JC would never do something like that. It was probably one of the stock boys. “Sorry, Nick. I’ll grab Chinese and be there in a half-hour.”

 

“You were wrong, you know,” JC said an hour later, his head on Justin’s bare chest.

Justin drew his fingers through JC’s wavy hair. “I’m never wrong.”

JC bit Justin’s chest and Justin hissed. “Brat. Earlier you said that you weren’t with me when I was painting. You’re wrong. You were most definitely with me when I was painting…you made it flow out of me.”

“Well, I guess I WAS wrong then,” Justin said. “It happens MAYBE once every century. You should write it down.”

“You are such a brat!” JC bit again but kissed the mark soothingly.

“Josh.” Justin gently pulled at JC’s hair until JC was looking at him, chin resting on Justin’s stomach. “I meant what I said. I do love you. And it’s not meant to happen. I don’t know if it ever has. But…I’m so proud of you, and I’m proud of what I helped you do. You’re going to go on to something truly spectacular.”

JC frowned. Justin made it sound like he wouldn’t be there to see it. “Oh yes…another set of spectacular windows.” JC pasted on a smile and kissed Justin’s nose. “I can’t wait to see what you do at Christmas.”

“I always loved Christmas,” Justin said wistfully, changing the topic. “It’s the most magical time of the year.”

“I never decorated or anything…never a big deal.” JC shrugged. “But I bet you’d look so beautiful laying under the Christmas tree with me…lights twinkling in your eyes.”

“You’re silly.” Justin tugged until JC was at eye level with him. “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you, Justin,” JC whispered. Justin hugged him fiercely, kissing the top of his head.

“I love you, too, Joshua Chasez.”

 

“Oh, shit, sorry.” JC wove his way through the loading dock, almost tripping over his own feet as he hurried to clock in. “I’m sorry.”

“Whoa, Jayce, calm down.” AJ caught him by the shoulders . “Breathe.”

“I’m a half-hour late! I’m really sorry, AJ. My internal clock has been shot to hell these last few days…I’ve been painting, forgetting to eat, forgetting to sleep…”

“Forgetting to shower…” AJ commented, tugging at a wavy lock of green hair behind JC’s ear.

“Oh. Yeah.” JC smiled sheepishly.

“It’s good you normally work on your own, then…I don’t want any part of your stinky self,” AJ teased. “I’ll let you to it, then…call me if you need me.”

“Of course.” JC bought an iced tea from the vending machine and sipped at it as he went through the store. He unlocked the door, talking as he went in. “Justin, I think that…” JC’s iced tea hit the floor as he realized Justin wasn’t in the window. “Justin? Ha fucking ha.” He slammed the curtains closed and flew around. “Justin?” He tossed mannequins left and right, upending the chairs in the process. No Justin. JC flung the door open and hurried out onto the floor of the store. “AJ!” He screamed.

“JC?” A voice said from sporting goods. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” JC ran towards AJ’s voice.

“You sound like a serial killer’s after you,” AJ said, laughing.

“Where’s Jus…did you take a mannequin from the window?”

“Of course not. I don’t touch that thing anymore. That’s YOUR baby.”

“You didn’t take him?” JC screeched, grabbing AJ by the shoulders and shaking him.

“JC, I told you I didn’t touch the damn mannequin.” AJ put his own hands on JC’s arms and squeezed a bit. “JC, what’s going on?”

“Would anyone else go in there…touch anything?”

“JC, only two people touch the keys to that window…me and you.”

“Fuck.” JC slid to the floor, his backside hitting hard.

“Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?” AJ fell to his knees next to JC.

“NO.” JC giggled a bit, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m…fine.” He buried his face in his knees. “He’s gone.”


	10. Chapter 10

INSPIRATION  
Ten

“JC, are you sure you’re okay?” AJ’s brown eyes were concerned.

“I’m fine, I just…” JC stood and wove on his feet a bit. “Would you mind if I went home?”

“No, man. You look like hell.” AJ steadied JC until he could take a few steps. “Are you sure you can get home?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Listen, AJ, the main window is yours.”

“MINE?” AJ almost screeched, eyes wide.

“I’m not…I’m not feeling inspired. You can do it.” JC put his hands on AJ’s shoulders. “Just close your eyes and let the inspiration take you. Okay? You can do it,” JC repeated.

“But…what you did…”

“AJ. Just relax and let it all go,” JC said. He gave AJ a hug, clapped him on the back, and made his way out of the store.

 

JC made it back to his apartment, dropping the keys on the table by the door before staggering to collapse face first onto the sofa. He felt emotionally drained, but knew he couldn’t sleep. Too much was swirling through his mind. He couldn’t believe Justin had just left like that, without a goodbye. Not that the lovemaking hadn’t been incredible…if that was the last moment he was going to spend with Justin, he definitely wanted to remember it like THAT. And Justin had said he loved him. But Justin had also said that he wasn’t SUPPOSED to fall in love with the artist he was inspiring, that it was “never done.” Maybe Justin had gotten into trouble.

JC frowned as he slowly rolled over to stare at the ceiling. He hated the thought of Justin getting in trouble with the powers that be, but Justin had said that what they had was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Didn’t that count for something? Couldn’t Justin have fought for him?

JC sighed. They’d known each other such a short time, yet JC had become completely obsessed with Justin. When he closed his eyes, he could feel the soft curls, could hear Justin’s voice moaning in his ear. JC had a feeling that the obsession wasn’t going to end anytime soon.

JC lay staring at the ceiling for over two hours. He finally made himself get up and take a shower, then crawled into bed. He stared into nothing for a while, then finally fell into a fitful sleep, where he constantly dreamed of Justin, a Justin that was just outside arm’s reach.

 

JC called off work the next two nights he was scheduled, then finally realized he had to go in and talk to his employer. It wasn’t right, and it wasn’t how JC normally acted. He couldn’t continue to call off and actually keep his job, first of all. Secondly, he knew he never wanted to work in that window again, and it was part of the job requirement. He drug himself out of bed one morning, pulled on a pair of jeans and a ratty sweatshirt, and headed downtown.

He forced himself to take the long way around, managing to avoid the window entirely. He watched his feet as he walked, making sure that he didn’t see ANY of the windows in the store. He also didn’t see the person that he walked into.

“JC, is this going to become a habit with us?” Joey Fatone said with a grin, catching JC before he fell. “At least neither of us ended up on our asses.”

“True. How are you, Joey?” JC managed a smile.

“Better than you are, that’s for sure.” Joey searched JC’s face and frowned. “Let’s go up to my office.”

“I’m sure you’re busy, and…”

“No. I work here. I’m never busy.” Joey led the way around to the loading dock and into the store. JC was surprised at how Joey greeted every employee he came in contact with. He also knew all of their names, and asked about wives, girlfriends and children.

“You’re a good boss,” JC said suddenly, and Joey stopped walking.

“Thank you.” He led the way up to the office where he’d given JC lunch on that very first day. He pulled two beers out of the tiny fridge, handing one to JC. “Tell me what’s up with you.”

“Well, I…” JC knew NO way to make it sound reasonable. “I can’t work for you anymore, Joey.”

“What happened? Was Richardson giving you a hard time about something? I know he has a stick up his ass the size of the Chrysler Building, but he means well, and…”

“No, Joey,” JC interrupted . “I haven’t seen Mr. Richardson since the day you hired me, basically. It’s just…” A light bulb went off in JC’s head. “I’ve been asked by Chris Kirkpatrick to prepare a show for his gallery, and I really need to devote myself to that.”

“I know,” Joey said, and JC’s mouth fell open. “Chris Kirkpatrick is an old friend of mine. We took some classes together at business school.” JC’s mouth opened wider. “I know. Me, business school? Obviously none of it stuck,” Joey said, chuckling. “At any rate, we talk on the phone now and then…and he called me the day after he met with you.”

“Oh.”

“He wanted to make sure I was cool with him stealing away my superstar.”

“He called me a superstar?” JC gasped.”

Joey chuckled again. “Chris was always a little dramatic. At any rate, I figured I’d be hearing this from you sooner or later. You’re meant for something more.”

JC’s smile faltered a little at the familiar words. “If you say so, Joey. I can never repay you for giving me a chance here.”

“Are you kidding me? You got people into the store again! Even if we never have another window as spectacular as what you created, people have remembered Fatone’s. We got all sorts of attention in the media, and investors are interested. Things are looking up around here, and it’s all because of you, JC. Thank YOU.”

JC blushed. “I…you’re welcome.”

“I’m a little concerned, though.” Joey finished his beer and frowned at JC. “You look like death warmed over, if you don’t mind me saying so. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Joey.” JC finished his own beer. “I get so involved in my painting, sometimes I forget things like food and sleep,” JC said, even though he hadn’t picked up a paintbrush in days.

“Chris Kirkpatrick has an eye for success, JC. I know you won’t let him down.” Joey reached into his desk and pulled out his checkbook. He quickly scribbled out a check and handed it to JC.

JC glanced at the amount and gasped. “Joey…this is…I can’t…”

“Consider it a bonus. Or my support of the arts. I know how you starving artists are.” Joey stood and held out his hand. “Good luck, JC.”

“I…thank you.” JC shook Joey’s hand.

“Keep in touch. I mean it.”

“I will,” JC said, smiling wanly before leaving Joey’s office.

 

JC went to the bank and deposited Joey’s check, stopped and grabbed a sandwich at the closest deli, then headed for his favorite art supply store. If Joey had all this faith in him, he wasn’t going to let him down.

 

ONE WEEK LATER

 

“Mmmph?” JC said, fumbling his phone to his ear.

“Looks like I have a talent for wakening you, Chasez,” a familiar voice said. “Chris Kirkpatrick.”

“Oh, Chris, hey.” JC sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Noon. I guess I figured you’d be up.”

“Most sane people would be,” JC said, smiling. “I’d sleep all day if I could…sleeping’s my hobby. Plus I was up late painting last night.”

“Speaking of the artistic vision, I was wondering when you might have something to show me.”

JC sucked in a breath. His apartment was a disaster. Canvas and paint and supplies covered every flat surface, along with empty Chinese take-out boxes and coffee cups. “Well, I have something here, but…the place is a mess.”

Chris laughed. “You live alone, right, JC?” When JC grunted in affirmation, Chris continued, “Then I expect a mess. How about I come over around three? That should give you enough time to at least clear a path through the clutter.”

“Three? I can do that.” JC gave Chris his address, hung up, then ran for the shower.

 

The knock came at 2:57. JC took a deep breath, then opened the door. “Chris, hey, nice to see you again.”

“You, too,” Chris said. He took a few steps into the apartment, allowing JC to shut the door behind him. “Lead on, MacDuff.”

They were at least able to maneuver through the apartment without tripping over anything, and JC had the canvases in some semblance of order. They were lined up against the walls, his bookcases, and even the back of the sofa. There were fifteen in all. “Here you go,” JC said, stepping back and biting at a nail. “There’s a theme…Emotion. Each piece is a different emotion.”

“You were busy,” Chris commented, and said nothing more as he walked from canvas to canvas. JC didn’t speak either, just stood back and let his work speak for itself. “What’s this one?” Chris motioned to a mess of dark greys, deep purples, and black.

“Melancholy.”

Chris took a few steps. “And this?”

JC looked at the tornado of sizzling oranges and deep reds and blushed a bit. “Lust.”

Chris did a double-take as he stopped in front of the last canvas. “And this?”

JC pushed his hair back from his face with a trembling hand. This was the first painting he’d done after Justin’s disappearance. The canvas started with bright colors on the left, fading to a mist of grey on the right. “Yearning.”

Chris turned around and looked at him. “You’re going to be a star, JC Chasez.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a bit of Bassez action.

INSPIRATION  
Eleven

JC whistled as he walked up to the customer service desk at Fatone’s. “Hi there,” he said to the elderly woman behind the counter. “I was wondering if you could call up and see if Joey is available.”

“Joey who, sir?” The woman asked, looking down her nose at him.

“Joey Fatone,” JC said patiently.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No, but I’m fairly certain he’ll see me,” JC replied politely. “My name is…”

“JC!”

JC whirled around and saw AJ striding down an aisle. “AJ? What are you doing here during the day?”

“I’m not a VAMPIRE, for God’s sake.” AJ hugged JC long and hard. “God, how are you?”

“Great,” JC said, hoping he sounded like he meant it. “It’s only been a month since I saw you last, Aje.”

“Feels like forever, man.” AJ bounced on his heels a bit. “Did you see the window?”

“Yes. It looks good,” JC said honestly. AJ had done a fantastic job, especially without a magical muse to assist him.

“Thanks…I mean, everyone’s comparing it to YOU, of course, and that sucks, but…” AJ shrugged. “Why are YOU here?”

“I’m here to invite Joey to the gallery show.” JC dug into the shoulder bag he had slung across his chest. “I have one for you, too…I was gonna leave it out back.” He handed AJ the cream-colored card.

“I’m going up to Personnel, gotta change some personal info,” AJ said. “I’ll take you up to Joey’s office.”

“I don’t think…” the woman behind the counter began. It was obvious she’d been eavesdropping.

“Martha, it’s cool. JC used to work here,” AJ said. He tugged at JC’s shirt. “C’mon.”

JC followed AJ. “Changing some personal info?”

“Got a new cell number,” he said. “Which, by the way…let me give that to you.” JC dug out his phone and entered AJ’s new number. “Plus I wanna change around some insurance stuff.”

“Got it,” JC said, snapping his phone shut and dropping it into his bag. 

“I’m so proud of you, man, this gallery show…” AJ shook his head. “Crazy. Things are really moving for you.”

“Yeah,” JC said with a sigh.

AJ stopped walking. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just…I mean…it’s good…but I…I’m really not…”

AJ shook his head. “There’s only so much JC-ese I can translate there.”

“I AM happy about the show. I just…right before it happened, I…well, I guess I broke up with someone, so all this happy has been kinda empty.”

“Sorry, man,” AJ said sympathetically. He pointed to a door and grinned. “I bet Richardson’s single.”

“Fuck you,” JC said, shuddering. 

“I’ll definitely be at your show, okay? With bells on,” AJ promised. “Don’t be a stranger. Call me, fucker. We’ll get drinks.”

“It’s a date,” JC said, just to see AJ grimace. He hugged AJ, and AJ went into Personnel.

JC knocked on Joey’s office door. “Yeah!”

JC poked his head in the door. “Hey.”

Joey’s smile lit up his face. “JC Chasez! C’mon in, man!” Joey jumped up from his desk and hurried over to shake JC’s hand. “How are you?”

“Good, good,” JC said, giving Joey a half-hug and clapping him on the back. “I have something for you.” He pulled the invitation out of his bag.

“Finally!” Joey beamed at him. “I had drinks with Chris last week…you were all I heard about. Sounds like he’s really impressed.”

JC shrugged, blushing a bit. “Well, I’m just…”

“No modesty.” Joey nodded to the chair in front of his desk, and JC sat down. “He said everything is really looking great. You apparently have been painting like a man possessed.”

“Or something,” JC said. He’d kept with the emotions theme, but more and more feelings seemed to pour out of him just when he thought he was done. “I think we have like thirty pieces or something?”

“Anything I’d be wanting to buy?” Joey asked.

“I doubt it. Very abstract stuff.”

“I can get into that,” Joey said doubtfully, and JC smiled one of his rare true smiles.

“I won’t be insulted if you don’t. I just wanted to make sure you were invited, since it’s all because of you that I even GOT this thing.”

“No, it’s because of you.” Joey pointed at him. “My store was the canvas. You brought your own inspiration.”

JC’s smile faltered a bit. “We’ll agree to disagree, then.” He stood up. “I have some things to do…I just wanted to make sure you got the invite.”

“Kelly and I will be there,” Joey promised. “Even though this is the sort of high society thing she can never get me to go to…so you owe me.”

JC laughed. “Understood. Take it easy, Joey.”

JC wove his way through the store, making sure not to even THINK about looking at the main window.

 

“You ready?” Chris asked two weeks later, locking his office door and leading JC down onto the main floor of his gallery.

“No.” JC gulped for air, finding it very difficult to keep his footing on the narrow steps.

“Jesus, you’re not going to throw up, are you?”

“No,” JC repeated. “I paid way too much for this suit. I’m not going to puke on it.” JC smoothed down his black suit jacket. “I may pass out, though.”

“JC.” Chris stopped on the bottom step and looked up at him. “No, wait.” He nudged JC until he was down on the floor and Chris was on the second step, bringing them eye to eye. “I would NEVER have agreed to do this if I didn’t think you were worth it. Your work is fantastic. Everyone will love it. I will make a fortune. The end.”

“Okay.” JC smiled nervously. “Oh, um, about money. I mean, selling things. Can I make a request?”

“Of course,” Chris said suspiciously. “I mean, it’s your work.”

“The…Love. I don’t want to sell that.”

“Love?” Chris’ eyes darted around the floor. “Oh, the heart one?” Chris looked at the painting, where dark blue hearts the color of Justin’s eyes wound together in a chain.

“Yes. If at all possible.”

“I promise, the only way I’ll sell that is if someone offers me a million dollars for it,” Chris vowed.

JC managed a smile. “Thanks.”

“Leave it all to me, JC. All you have to do is walk around with a glass of wine, WITHOUT getting drunk, and look all arty and aloof.”

“I can do that,” JC said, nodding and taking a few more deep breaths.

And then Chris opened the doors, and JC was suddenly a part of his first gallery showing. People slowly streamed in, picking up the flyer by the door and some free wine and food. Chris led JC around at first, until JC got more comfortable with discussing his work. He didn’t approach anyone, but since his picture was on the flyer, people recognized him as the artist and approached him. It actually wasn’t the nightmare that JC had expected. Some of the people were wealthy snobs who just wanted to find something that would give them some sort of prestige, but most of the people seemed generally interested in his work, and in him.

JC grabbed another glass of wine and strode to a quieter section of the gallery, trying to take a few quiet minutes to regroup. He frowned as he recognized the painting in front of him. “Betrayal,” a voice said behind him, and JC slowly turned around.

Lance looked up at the swirls of paint that exactly matched his eyes. “Well…I could try not to take this personally, but there’s no denying that color looks very familiar.” He took a sip of his wine and studied JC over the rim of the glass. “Did I really betray you?”

“You betrayed the love I had for you…at least that’s how I see it.” JC refused to back down.

Lance smiled suddenly, his voice a low chuckle that went straight to JC’s groin. “I can accept that.” He tilted his head to the side and sighed. “I’m sorry, JC. For everything.”

JC shrugged and looked back at his painting. “Apology accepted. I refuse to keep reliving all that.”

“Yet you painted it.”

“I painted a lot of things getting ready for this. Just because I painted something called Need doesn’t mean I’m gonna go rob a bank,” JC said, and Lance laughed aloud.

“Congratulations.” Lance held out his hand and JC took it. Lance’s skin was smooth and warm against his, and JC almost shuddered. He was on an emotional high, from the wine, from the success of the show, from the way everyone was treating him. “You really deserve this.” Lance looked around. “It’s what I always knew you could do.”

“Thank you,” JC said, and he did appreciate it. Lance had always said that JC had so much talent that he just wasn’t using.

“Do you want to go for a drink?”

“I sorta have to…” JC waved his hand around. “Stay here.”

“I didn’t mean now, you moron,” Lance said with a grin. He looked down and realized they were still holding hands. He slowly pulled his away. “After.”

“Well…I’m not sure when I’ll be done.” JC couldn’t believe he was even considering it, but this night was surreal from beginning to end.

“Wait here a second.” Lance walked away, pulling a business card from his wallet as he went. He came back with a pen. “Here’s my address.” He scribbled on the back of the card. “Stop by when you’re done, and we’ll go get that drink. I think we’re both adult enough to have a drink, don’t you?”

“Yes. And I’m fairly certain I won’t be ready for this night to end.” JC looked around, bouncing a bit.

Lance laughed. “I’ll see you later.”

 

A few hours later, JC was still bouncing as he approached Lance’s apartment. Twelve of the paintings had sold, and Chris had mentioned that he knew the others wouldn’t last long in the gallery. JC couldn’t even bring himself to think what his cut of the profits would be. He didn’t paint to make money. He painted to live.

He rang Lance’s doorbell, trying to settle his nerves. “Hey,” Lance said, smiling. “Glad you could make it.”

“Sorry if it’s too late,” JC said, looking Lance up and down. Lance had changed out of his suit and into a pair of jeans and a sweater.

“No, I just wanted to be a bit more comfortable.” Lance stepped aside so JC could come in. “We could just have a drink here. I have some bourbon…I think some beer…”

“Beer’s great,” JC said. 

“Make yourself at home,” Lance called over his shoulder as he went to the kitchen. 

JC walked down the hallway to the living room, which was tastefully decorated and very Lance. Not an item out of place, no dirty socks under the coffee table. JC took off his jacket and folded it over the back of the sofa. “Nice place,” he said loudly.

“Thanks. It’s too expensive, but what can you do?” Lance returned to the living room with two bottles of beer. “To your show,” he said, clinking his against JC’s once JC had it in his hand.

“To the show.” JC took a deep swallow of his beer, surprised to see his hand was shaking. “What a night,” he said, shaking his head as he sat on the sofa.

Lance sat a few feet away from him. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m on crack and hooked up to an IV of espresso,” JC said, and Lance laughed, watching JC’s knee bounce. “Seriously. It’s like this emotional high…this surreal moment that just keeps going. I won’t wake up from it.” 

“You’re definitely…hyper. For you, anyway,” Lance said. He put his beer down on the table and leaned back, one arm stretched out along the back of the sofa. “You’re never gonna sleep tonight.”

JC rubbed at his face. “I have slept right in over a month,” he admitted. “The inspiration hit me, and then I wouldn’t want to stop, so I’d drink coffee or tea…and then trying to get thing settled for the show.” This wasn’t the whole truth. At night, he’d think of Justin. Wondering if he was helping someone else realize THEIR dream. Wondering if he was sleeping with someone else, telling THEM he loved him, and that he’d never felt that way before.

Lance slowly slid down closer to JC. “You could stay here.” One of his hand reached out to idly play with a curl tucked behind JC’s ear. “I’ll make sure you get some sleep…eventually.”

“I…” JC leaned into the touch without realizing it. “What about Nick?”

Lance sighed. “You bring him up every time I see you. We’re coworkers. Who have sex, on occasion.” One finger slid down to stroke JC’s neck. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“Not anymore,” JC said sadly. 

Lance’s hand moved below JC’s chin, tilting JC to face him. “Sorry to hear that.”

Lance’s tongue slid between JC’s lips and JC almost dropped his beer. He managed to frantically put it down onto the coffee table before his his hand slid up to grip at the back of Lance’s neck. Lance moaned slightly, and JC melted against him. Lance’s kisses hadn’t changed. They were still innocence and evil wrapped into one amazing package. “Lance…” JC gasped as Lance moved to nip at the side of his neck. JC just wanted to bury himself in Lance, in the familiarity that was Lance’s touch. He could forget Justin by drowning himself in Lance.

“What, baby?” Lance knew just what buttons to push, growling softly in JC’s ear as his wicked hand moved down to palm JC through his pants. “What can I do for you?”

“God…” JC’s head fell back and Lance bit a little harder. One hand still rested at the base of Lance’s neck while the other slid down Lance’s arm, briefly pressing against the hand that was gently stroking him. JC’s hand slid up through Lance’s hair. Hair that felt all wrong. It wasn’t soft springing curls, but slick gelled spikes. “Wait.” JC pushed Lance away and jumped to his feet, panting for breath.

“What is it?” Lance’s pale face was flushed pink, his lips full and red. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No. You didn’t. Not really.” JC laughed out loud, fisting at his eyes. “Fuck. I almost did.” JC grabbed his coat from the back of the sofa and slid his shaking arms into it. “Look, Lance, thanks. I mean, knowing you still want me like that…wow. Always a compliment. But…I can’t. It would be all wrong.”

“Wrong?” Lance stared at him, confused. “Is it that other guy, the one you’re getting over?”

“No. Not really,” JC said, frowning at the mere reference to Justin. “You dicked me over. I may have forgiven you, but not enough to jump into bed with you.” JC smiled. “Although I remember enough to know it would be fantastic. I just…no. All wrong. Not with you,” he repeated, knowing that he was babbling. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be a cocktease or anything, I just…we can’t see each other like this. We’re not gonna be friends, we’re not gonna be fuckbuddies.”

“JC, I just wanted to…”

“And NOT a one night stand.” JC bent down and kissed Lance’s forehead. “Good night, Lance, and good luck.” JC was out of the apartment before Lance could say another word.


	12. Chapter 12

INSPIRATION  
Twelve

“Mmm…’lo?” JC realized he had the phone upside down, and clumsily flipped it right-side up. 

“Jesus Christ, Chasez, aren’t you EVER awake before sundown?”

“Mmm…hey, Chris.” JC yawned and stretched. “Time is it?”

“Oh, two in the afternoon.”

“Damn.” JC rubbed his eyes. 

“Contrary to what you think, I’m not your personal alarm clock.”

JC chuckled. “Not my fault this time, Chris. Went out drinking with a friend…out late.” JC winced as he remembered the shots he’d downed with AJ and his new girlfriend, Sarah. It had driven Justin out of his mind temporarily, but Justin was replaced with a throbbing headache. “Fuck,” he groaned as he sat up.

“Hung over?” Chris asked sympathetically. When JC grunted in the affirmative, Chris yelled, “GOOD!”

“Asshole,” JC grumbled. “What do you even want?”

“You need to get your skinny ass over here. I’m tired of telling people no, they can’t buy this stupid Love painting.” 

JC sighed. He’d left the painting in Chris’ gallery simply because he didn’t know what he wanted to do with it, and Chris was constantly getting offers for it. “Okay,” he said, sighing again. “I can…”

“Get here at five. I’ll shut up early tonight. I want you to have dinner with a friend of mine.”

“First of all, Chris, you never shut up,” JC said, grinning. “Secondly, are you setting me up?”

“What? No. He…” Chris indignantly squawked for a moment. “No…it’s a business dinner. I’ll be there. God, like I want to see you try and make moves on someone.”

“Jealous?” JC asked, grinning broader. He and Chris had become good friends as they prepared the gallery show, and Chris never failed to brighten JC’s day. “Actually, I spend most of my time wishing YOU were less than straight.”

“I’m going to less than kick your ass in about a minute,” Chris snapped. “Be at the gallery by five-fifteen. NO LATER.”

“Yes, Dad,” JC said, hanging up.

 

JC showed up at the gallery at ten after five, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a grey sweater, and a dark blue scarf. “Is this appropriate for my blind date?”

“Chasez, I swear to God, if I’d had known what a smart ass you are…” Chris frowned at him, but his dark eyes twinkled. “Before I lock up…what do you want to do with the painting?”

“I’ll pick it up tomorrow,” JC promised. “I can put it somewhere…”

“What’s the big deal? It’s a good painting. I got some incredible offers for it.”

“It’s personal,” JC said in a tone that ended the topic.

“Fair enough.” Chris held up his hands. “Mind going to Baylee’s again? Their fish is on special tonight, and it’s to die for.”

“Sure,” JC said, shrugging.

Chris locked up and they walked the few short blocks to Baylee’s pub. “What are you doing now?”

“Um, walking with you to dinner?” JC asked.

Chris nudged him with his elbow. “I mean career-wise.”

“Well, I saw a sign in that new coffeehouse that they’re looking for baristas,” JC began. Chris stopped walking.

“Please tell me you’re joking. With a talent like yours?”

“I was kidding, Chris.” JC continued walking. “I have enough from this show to hold me for a bit. I’m not quite sure what to do next, honestly.”

“Good,” Chris said mysteriously, holding the door for JC.

“Um,” JC said, but Chris strode on ahead of him.

“Leigh, you’re gorgeous.” Chris kissed Leighanne’s cheek. “Brian here?”

“Behind the bar,” she said, giving JC a smile. “Two?”

“Three…we’re meeting someone at five-thirty,” Chris said. “Something quiet?”

“I’ll tuck you in by the bar there. That way Brian can wait on you.” She led the way to a small table set for four by the bar. Leighanne took the extra set of utensils away and left the menus. 

“Chris! How are you?” Brian came over and shook Chris’ hand. “JC Chasez, right?”

“Yes, hi.” JC shook his hand.

“Beer?” Chris asked, and JC nodded. “Make it three, we’re waiting for someone.”

“Coming up.” Brian returned to the bar.

As Brian returned with the beers, Chris suddenly stood. “There he is. Howie!” Chris waved a hand towards the door.

A short man with dark hair came over, a smile on his face. “Christopher.” He gave Chris a friendly hug. “JC Chasez. Nice to meet you. I’m Howie Dorough.”

“Hello.” JC shook his hand. He didn’t recognize Howie, but it was obvious he was a man of some wealth. His suit was casual yet expensive, and the rings that flashed on his fingers were not cheap. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’ve called you here…” Chris began in an awful Brando voice.

“Shut up, Chris,” Howie said, rolling his eyes. “How about we order? I’m STARVING.”

“You own a restaurant,” Chris pointed out.

“I don’t eat there. Euw,” Howie said, wrinkling his nose, then laughed. “I’ve been there all day. They were ready to jump out of their skins by the time I left.”

“That’s because you’re the boss from hell,” Chris said.

“Read your menu and shut up, Chris.” Howie smiled apologetically. “I know you haven’t known him long, so I’m sorry for how he’s acting right now.”

“Oh, I’ve known him long enough to realize he has the maturity of a salt shaker,” JC said, and Howie laughed out loud.

“Fuck you, Chasez,” Chris snapped before opening his menu.

Chris ended up ordering the fish he had recommended, as did Howie. JC went with a vegetable stir-fry, which made Chris glower. “You’re getting THAT? HERE?”

“I like stir-fry,” JC said defensively.

“And this is why he’s built like he is, and not like YOU are, Kirkpatrick,” Howie jumped in.

“I’m built just fine,” Chris said, patting his stomach. Howie rolled his eyes.

“So, JC, I’m sure you’re wondering why I asked Chris to hook us up.” JC’s blue eyes darted to Chris in alarm. He’d said it wasn’t a date. Howie’s own eyes widened. “I didn’t mean hook up, um, as in hook UP. I mean, I’m married. To a wife. I have a baby.”

Chris burst out laughing. “Jeez, Howie, calm down. Let me guess…you’re still putting out that gay vibe after all these years? Guys still hitting on you?”

“Shut UP, Chris!” Howie snarled, and JC grinned. “Not my fault. And it’s not like that would be a bad thing,” he was quick to add, looking at JC. “ANYWAY…” Howie took a gulp of beer. “I’m not sure if you know what I do.”

“Does anyone?” Chris mumbled.

“Christopher, I’m TRYING to have a business meeting here. If you cannot sit there and be quiet, you’re going to the kid’s table,” Howie said, trying to keep his cool.

“Sorry. Forget I’m even here.”

“Fat chance,” JC and Howie said together, and smiled. Chris glared.

“So…I own a few restaurants and bars around here…nothing big…”

“Only Crescendo, and Parlor A, and The Juice Box,” Chris interrupted.

JC’s eyes widened. “Crescendo? I’ve been there once. That place is nice. And I’ve heard a lot of good things about The Juice Box.”

“Thank you,” Howie said modestly. “The one thing I’ve always wanted to do is open a club. A dance club. But I’ve also been interested in opening a jazz club.”

“A jazz club would be amazing!” JC sat up straighter in his chair. “This town needs something like that. I know a bunch of people who would practically LIVE there if you got a good group to perform.”

“Don’t hold back, JC, tell us what you really think,” Chris said, and JC blushed.

“Christopher…” Howie warned, and Chris mimed zipping his lips shut. “So, I was thinking of combining the two. I have this amazing space that recently went up for sale. I bought it, and now I’m starting the renovations. I want the dance club on one side, jazz on the other. I have a builder swearing up and down that he can work the acoustics and soundproofing so you won’t hear one inside the other.”

“Really.” JC thought about that. “Interesting. I’m not quite sure…”

“Here you go, guys.” Brian appeared with three steaming hot plates of food. “Another round of beer?”

“Yes, please,” Howie said. Brian nodded and went away. Howie waited for him to return with the beers before continuing. “You were saying, JC?”

“That sounds really great and all, but I’m not sure what it has to do with me.”

“I want you to decorate it.”

JC choked a bit on his mouthful of rice. He chewed and swallowed, washed it down with some beer, then placed his fork on his plate. “Excuse me?”

“I want you to be in charge of the décor.”

“I’m not…I’m not an interior decorator, Howie.” JC’s ears were buzzing. Decorate?

“I don’t WANT an interior decorator. I want an artist. I’ve seen your windows, seen your work. Your eye is incredible. Chris has told me how inspired you are, how the stuff just flows out of you. I need that. Hell, I can’t even think of a theme for the place, and they’re building it already.”

“JC,” Chris said, and JC saw how serious he was. “I really think this is perfect for you. Howie’s a rare mix of business and the arts. He’ll let you do what you want, he’ll work with whatever your vision is. You said yourself you’re not sure what you should do next…do this.”

“What if I can’t?” JC said.

“Then Howie sues you for everything you’ve got, and you end up at that coffeehouse you mentioned,” Chris said simply, popping a french fry into his mouth.

“Could…could I see the place before I make a decision?” JC asked timidly.

Howie smiled. “Of course. We’ll take a cab over there after we finish eating.”

 

“I know it doesn’t look like much,” Howie said, unlocking the door to the abandoned warehouse. “But it’s gonna be something.”

“Lots of space,” Chris said. They walked into the giant building, and Howie flipped a few switches.

Partitions were already up separating the large area into rooms. JC walked around a bit, staring at the empty space. “This side’s the jazz side,” Howie said, pointing to the southwest corner. “I’ve already decided that. This line here is the main wall, and…”

“Over here’s the stage,” JC interrupted, almost to himself. “Large enough for a four-piece, but pretty much made for a trio.” Chris and Howie looked at each other but said nothing. “Bar here, tables there. Coat check there…like a real 1940s vibe. Kitchen?”

“We’re gonna have one, for light bar food, but that’s it,” Howie said. “Both sides will share it.”

“That’s back here.” JC walked towards the middle, and Howie nodded. “Over here’s the club. Two dance floors, front and back…separated by one of the bars.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna have three bars,” Howie said in surprise.

“Sculptures here…a fountain here,” JC mused as he walked.

“A fountain?” Chris asked.

“Yeah…in this area…this is where you come in, where you make your decision.” JC slowly looked over at Howie. “You don’t have a theme?” Howie shook his head. “The jazz club is Olympus. The nightclub is Club Muse.”

“I love it,” Howie said immediately. “Greek stuff on the walls…”

“I’ll take care of that,” JC said. “I know someone who can help us out, get us what we need.” JC came back to Earth a bit, blushing furiously. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I just sorta took over your idea.”

“No. Do not apologize.” Howie walked over and shook JC’s hand. “You’ve got yourself a job.”


	13. Chapter 13

INSPIRATION  
Thirteen  
“JC?”

“In here!” JC yelled towards the sound of Chris’ voice. “Back here in storage.”

He heard Chris swear as he got closer, and he grinned. Though the clubs were opening in a month, there was still a lot to do, and the rooms were cluttered with everything from chairs to boxes of lights. “Okay, this is just…” Chris stopped and stared at JC. “Uh, JC? Not to offend you or anything, but you look like a float in the gay pride parade.”

JC giggled, looking down at himself. He had bright swathes of fabric draped over each shoulder and hanging down to the floor. “You looking to ride this float, baby?”

“I’m not gracing that with a reply,” Chris said, rolling his eyes. “Seriously…are you going to be a human statue?”

“No. Most of the statues are nudes, anyway.” JC handed the red fabric to Chris and concentrated on the blue, studying himself in the mirror against the wall. “These are for curtains and tablecloths. Which color do you like better?”

“Is this for the dance club?” JC nodded. “The red. It’s hot and makes you want to get up and do something. The blue’s a bit too subdued.”

“I’m impressed.” 

“JC, I run an art gallery. Just because I don’t have talent coming out of my eyelashes…”

“Wouldn’t that be gross?” JC said, and Chris rolled his eyes again. “You are very talented Chris, and I know you have an artistic eye. It just was a very mature statement, that’s all.”

“Jesus, JC…I run a business. I’m not six.”

“On a good day.” JC giggled and darted out of the way as Chris feigned a punch. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I come visit my favorite interior decorator?”

“I’m NOT an interior decorator,” JC said, annoyed. Chris grinned broadly.

“I dropped off the last of that stuff Howie asked for…it’s going up tomorrow, I guess.” 

“Great.” 

“How are you?” Chris asked suddenly.

JC suddenly took a great interest in carefully folding the fabric and putting it back in its bags. “I’m great. Why do you ask?”

“JC.” Chris put a hand on JC’s wrist. “It’s been months since the whole gallery show and all that. I remember when I met you in the bar that first time, to discuss it, you had this light in your eyes…this excitement. Then, by the time of the showing, the light was gone. It’s never come back.”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” JC said evasively. The hand on his wrist squeezed tighter. “Okay, so maybe I got, well, dumped, and so maybe I haven’t gotten over him, yet.”

“And so maybe it was more than just a casual thing?” Chris asked. JC slowly nodded. “And so maybe he’s a dickhead.”

“I don’t think so.” JC sighed. “His…well…his job had to take precedence, and, there ya go. He left.”

“He just up and left you?” Chris almost screeched. “Man, that’s a sucky thing to do.”

“Well, whatever.” JC stacked the bags of fabric. “It’s over. I tried…I mean…I had the chance to hook up with someone, but…yeah. Not me, really.”

“Maybe you can meet someone here,” Chris suggested. “There are a lot of guys around here.”

“Burly construction guys? Not my type,” JC said, finally smiling at Chris’ attempts to play matchmaker. “I go for the young, slender, athletic type.”

“Well, then I guess I’m safe,” Chris said with exaggerated relief.

“I appreciate you taking the time to care, Chris. Thanks.”

“No problem.” Chris followed JC out of the storage area. “Wow…this is really looking great.”

“Hard to believe, huh, after what we saw that first night?” JC couldn’t help but bounce on his heels a bit. Everything had come together with a minimal amount of drama, and JC kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Can you hold on a second?” They heard Howie say from a table and chair in the corner. They stopped walking and watched him. “Thank you.” Howie muted the phone and banged his head on the table. “Motherfuckingcocksuckingdumbass.” He took a deep breath and picked the phone back up. “Okay, so, yeah, they’re called messages. You get them to me and I make the return calls. Can you do that? Please? Thank you. And I hope you enjoyed your last day on the payroll.” Howie hung up.

“Uh…did you just fire someone?” Chris asked.

“No. That was my supposed assistant, who did NOTHING to assist me the six months he worked for me. Thankfully he found another job and is leaving. Thankfully I have a new guy starting on Friday, in time for the staff meeting.” Howie got up. “Nice to see you slumming it, Chris.”

“I came to see JC, not you, but since you’re here, you can take us out for a beer.”

“No can do. I have the baby tonight…daddy duty.”

“That was some class act swearing there,” JC said in admiration. 

“Wasn’t it?” Howie said. “I don’t do it often.”

“Whatever.” Chris rolled his eyes. “JC, you on for a beer?”

“As long as there’s dinner attached to it. I haven’t eaten since…” JC blinked. “Um, yesterday?”

“Jesus, JC, I know now why you weigh the same as my dog,” Chris said. 

“JC, if you don’t start eating, I’m firing you,” Howie ordered.

“So…you’re going to finish all this yourself?” JC pointed to the half-empty walls. “Sculptures come in on Friday, linens next Wednesday…”

“I’m giving you one more day to change the error of your ways,” Howie corrected himself.

“I’ll make sure the kid eats.” Chris tugged at JC’s sleeve. “C’mon. Appetizers and drinks on me, dinner on you.”

“Sounds like a plan.” JC grabbed his jacket and waved at Howie. “Kiss the baby for me.”

 

“You’re wearing sandals,” Howie observed as he walked into Club Muse. 

“Is that a problem?” JC wiggled his toes. “I love sandals.”

“Well, it’s like fifty degrees outside. Aren’t your toes cold?”

“Nope.” JC wiggled them again. “They looked best with these jeans.”

“You’re up to your elbows in boxes and packing peanuts, and you’re worried about fashion?”

“Howie…you are constantly decked out in the best things money can buy. I cannot believe we’re having this conversation.” JC dug into another box.

“When I’m at home, I wear jeans and my favorite Carnegie-Mellon hoodie,” Howie pointed out.

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never SEEN your home.”

“Don’t even act like I’ve never invited you, dumbass,” Howie began to growl. “I’ve tried three times to get you over for dinner, and…”

“Cool your jets, Howie. I was teasing.” JC patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t you have a meeting to run?”

“It doesn’t start for another fifteen minutes,” Howie said. “And my assistant has everything under control.”

“How’s that going?” JC asked, picking up his mug of tea and taking a sip. He’d started bringing his own mugs and teabags once the microwaves were installed in the kitchen; he’d gotten very tired of the paper cups he was constantly bringing along. 

“Timberlake’s heaven sent, JC. I don’t know how I survived without him,” Howie said. “I can actually run my business and let him take care of the details.”

“That’s great.”

“Listen…stop out in about a half-hour, okay? I want everyone to meet you.”

“Why?”

“You’re the magic behind this place, JC,” Howie said. 

“Not magic,” JC muttered, drawing a sandaled-foot along the floor.

“Whatever. Just come out.” Howie headed out the door towards Olympus. “TIMBERLAKE? Is everyone here?” He bellowed on his way out.

JC sighed and sat down, warming his hands around the ceramic mug. It amazed him that even after a few months, even the mention of magic made him think about Justin. He’d done well, he thought, getting over him; it was maybe only once a week that he allowed himself to think of him. He didn’t want to wallow in the self-pity forever, but a mannequin-come-to-life-muse wasn’t something easily forgotten. 

JC stood up and shoved Justin out of his mind so he could get some work done. It wasn’t easy, with Greek Gods and Goddesses all around him, but he’d get back to his job and forget Justin…for now.

 

“JC.”

JC stood up suddenly and cracked his head on a shelf. “Ow.”

“Sorry.” Howie leaned in the doorway. “I asked you to be over there twenty minutes ago.”

“Sorry. I’ve been busy in here.”

“I see.” Howie pulled a Styrofoam peanut out of JC’s hair. “I’m giving them a quick break before we get back to our meeting. Can you come over?”

“Sure.” JC shook out his hair and grabbed his mug of tea. “Mind if heat this up quick?”

“You know where we’ll be.” 

JC hurried into the kitchen and headed for the microwave. He heated up his tea and headed over to Olympus, waving to a few of the waiters and cooks he’d already met. Howie was meeting with all the staff, from the lowest busboy to the DJ. JC found the house jazz trio seated in one of the booths and wandered over to say hello. “I can’t wait to hear you guys,” he said enthusiastically. “I mean, I’ve HEARD you, but with a full house in front of you? It’s gonna be awesome.”

“I hope so,” the bass player said. “This is the most serious gig we’ve had yet.”

“You’ve done a great job with the place,” the pianist said. “Looks great.”

“Thanks,” JC said almost shyly.

“JC.” Howie touched JC’s shoulder. “I have someone I want you to meet.” JC smiled at the band and followed Howie. He stopped short as he saw where Howie was heading. “This is my assistant, Justin Timberlake. Justin…this is our artist in residence, JC Chasez.”

JC’s mug fell to the floor and shattered all over his sandaled feet as he stared at the young man next to Howie. “JUSTIN?”


	14. Chapter 14

INSPIRATION  
Fourteen

The mug shattered, sending tea and fragments of ceramic all over JC’s feet, but he didn’t notice. “Justin?” He repeated.

“Josh,” Justin said, not looking at all surprised to see JC.

“You two know each other, I guess?” Howie said as the room grew quiet. He looked down. “Jesus, JC, you’re bleeding!” Howie bent down and carefully removed the large shard of ceramic out of JC’s foot. “There’s a First Aid kit in the kitchen.”

“I’ll take him,” Justin said softly. He walked over to JC but didn’t touch him. “Can you make it in there?”

“Yes.” JC hobbled into the kitchen, not even watching to see if Justin was following.

“Hop up on that counter,” Justin ordered, and JC complied. Justin washed his hands, then went to work. He carefully cleaned the tea off of JC’s foot, then washed the small cut and bandaged it.

JC bit his bottom lip at the feel of Justin’s hands on his skin. Justin wore a pair of khaki pants and a blue button-down shirt, and looked absolutely beautiful. “Thanks,” JC said finally.

Justin stood up and busied himself with putting the First Aid supplies back in their box. “I suppose you’re wondering what I’m doing here.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” JC commented. “Everyone can see you, but. You. You’re…you disappeared.” JC’s thoughts were racing madly.

Justin took a deep breath and finally looked JC in the eye. He looked worried. “I had to. My work was done there…I did the job I was sent to do. And I knew that if I strung it out any longer…I wouldn’t be able to leave you.” JC snorted but said nothing. “So, I left, and I got another assignment.”

“Another assignment?” JC whispered. So his fears were real. He’d found someone else.

“A girl,” Justin quickly said. “But it was a nightmare. They actually replaced me. I was so distracted…I couldn’t inspire a spider to spin a web.” Justin ran a hand through his short curls. “All I could think about was you. And finally…they made me choose.”

“Choose?” JC slowly slid down from the counter.

“That life…or this one.” JC’s mouth fell open. “It was obvious that you were what I wanted…but if I went after you, I had to give all that up. And there was no guarantee you’d want me…not after the way I left you. I knew that, but I decided to take the chance.” Justin picked at his belt. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, Josh. And I know I did. I can see it in your eyes. You look so empty, and I know…I know it’s because of me. But I didn’t have a choice.”

“So, tell me more about this choice you DID have, the one you made,” JC said, shaking his head a bit. “You had to give something up?”

“Yes…the magic you loved so much? It’s gone.” Justin shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “I’m just a regular boring guy. I have an apartment. I now have a job.” He blushed a little. “Getting this job was the last magic I was allowed to use. I made sure Howie got rid of that guy and hired me, as soon as I knew you were working with him. I just needed to find a way to meet you again.” He looked down at JC’s feet. “I didn’t mean for you to get hurt again in the process, though.”

“You gave up all of that…for me?” JC whispered.

“So, yeah. I mean, if you’re not interested anymore, I understand, I just…”

“Justin, the magic was NOT what made me fall for you,” JC interrupted. “It was you…your smile, your laugh, the way you made me feel inside. Unless you magically made me feel that way, it was ALL you.”

“I never would control your feelings, Josh,” Justin said immediately. “That…really?” JC nodded. “Wow.” Justin bit his bottom lip. “So…” he said nervously. “Do you…still want me?”

“Oh, God, Justin, I never stopped,” JC said, finally giving in to the urge to wrap himself around Justin. He inhaled deeply as Justin’s hands fisted in his shirt.

“I’m so sorry, Josh, I didn’t want to leave you…I hated leaving you. But look at you now!” Justin pulled back and ran a hand through JC’s hair. “You’ve done such amazing things. Howie’s gushed on and on about you…I couldn’t get away from you even if I wanted to. I heard about your show, and everything you’ve done here, truly amazing.”

“You can see how you influenced me,” JC said shyly. “The whole Greek thing.”

“Yes, I noticed,” Justin said simply. “It just made me feel even guiltier…that I’d done something that affected you so much.”

“No more guilt,” JC said, nuzzling his nose against Justin’s. “We’re together now.”

“Are we?” Justin whispered hopefully. JC nodded and gently kissed him.

The swinging doors to the kitchen opened. “So, do we need an ambulance or…” Howie skidded to a stop. “Um, okay.”

Justin and JC both chuckled as they drew apart. “Howie, would you mind if I took the rest of the day off?” Justin asked, his eyes never leaving JC’s.

“I need to have a personal meeting with your assistant, Howie,” JC said, finally pulling out of Justin’s embrace.

“Please, go,” Howie said, waving a hand towards the door. “I don’t need to see this.”

JC slid his hands down to entwine with Justin’s. “We could, um, go back to my place.”

“I’d love to see your place,” Justin said shyly. He looked down at JC’s feet. “Are you going to be okay? Do you need me to carry you?”

“I’m fine.” JC squeezed Justin’s hands, then released them. “I feel like I could walk on water right now.”

 

They didn’t say much on the walk back to JC’s apartment. They fell in step as they walked, as if they’d walked together forever. About a half-block from the apartment, JC stopped walking. Justin almost collided with him. “What? What is it?” Justin asked almost fearfully.

“I just realized something,” JC said. Justin frowned. “This is the first time I’ve ever been out with you in public.”

Justin’s frown immediately morphed into a grin. “That’s right. Maybe we’ll get that date after all.”

“Maybe,” JC said lightly, and Justin’s frown returned. “If I ever let you out of my apartment.” Justin grinned and nudged him. JC led him up the stairs to his apartment. “I wasn’t expecting guests,” he warned. “I haven’t cleaned in forever. I’ve practically been living at the club.”

“So I heard,” Justin said. JC unlocked the door and stepped aside, allowing Justin to go in first. “This is great, Josh.” Justin smiled at the art supplies strewn around the large living room, which was bathed in natural light from the giant windows. “A LOT better than my apartment.”

“It’s okay. The bedroom’s tiny, but I love the light in here.” JC tossed his keys onto a table. “Want anything?”

“No, I’m good. Thanks.” Justin walked around looking at the canvases and pieces on the walls. He stopped short in front of something and stared at it.

“I can’t imagine you in an apartment. I’m sure it has one of those big-screen TVs, and…” JC stopped when he saw what Justin was looking at. He walked up behind Justin and put his chin on Justin’s shoulder. “I did that for you,” he said hoarsely. “Notice how the blue is the same shade as your eyes? It’s called Love. All the paintings in my show were based on emotions…this one’s Love.”

“Josh…” Justin whispered. “It’s gorgeous.”

“I wouldn’t let Chris sell it,” JC continued. “It meant too much to me. You’d think I’d have wanted it out of my sight…but I couldn’t let it go. I let Lance’s painting go in a heartbeat. It was like closure. But yours…” JC shook his head. “Couldn’t let it go.”

“What was Lance’s called?” Justin asked, trying to keep his tone light.

“Lust,” JC lied, and Justin whirled around in his arms. “I’m kidding!” JC said quickly, laughing. “Betrayal. It was called Betrayal.”

“Hmmph,” Justin pouted, but sighed as JC’s arms wrapped around him tightly. 

“Almost every painting in that show was about you,” JC murmured, gently kissing him. “Except Betrayal.” JC’s hand slid up into Justin’s hair, fisting slightly in the curls. “So…would you like to see the rest of the place?”

“I’ll follow you anywhere,” Justin said, and JC giggled at the cheesiness of it all.

He took Justin by the hand and led him down the hallway. “Bathroom,” he said, pointing. “Linen closet…very exciting…and bedroom.” JC opened the door and went in. 

“Very nice,” Justin said politely. “But there’s something missing on your bed.”

“What?” JC stared at him in confusion.

Justin slowly unbuttoned his shirt and draped it over a chair. JC swallowed deeply. Justin toed off his shoes and socks, then lay back on his elbows on the bed. “Me.”

“You’re right. Something was definitely missing.” JC reached for his own shirt.

“Wait.” Justin sat up, then slowly stood up, taking JC’s shirt with him. “I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” JC said in surprise.

Justin fisted both hands in JC’s wavy hair, giving him a deep kiss that took his breath away. “I do. I owe you for putting that look in your eyes, for leaving you without a goodbye.”

“Really, you don’t…” JC began, but was silenced by another kiss.

“I really think I should grovel.” Justin’s hands slid down JC’s slender frame, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “I want to take hours to really show you how sorry I am.” He unzipped JC’s jeans and slid a hand inside.

“If…you insist…” JC stammered, his hands grabbing at Justin’s broad shoulders. “Fuck…Justin…”

“Of course, I want you so badly that I doubt it will take hours,” Justin said, leaning his face against JC’s shoulder and watching his hand on JC’s cock. “Probably minutes. So I’ll just have to grove over…” Justin’s teeth nipped at JC’s collarbone. “And over…”

“Please,” JC said, hissing at the feel of Justin’s teeth. 

Justin sat on the bed, pulling JC to stand between his knees. He sent JC’s jeans sliding to the floor, and JC carefully stepped out of them. Justin’s mouth was on his cock almost before JC could get back on two feet. He moaned, hands scrabbling at Justin’s head. “So…good…missed you…” JC mumbled.

“Good.” Justin’s wicked tongue licked from the inside of JC’s knee back up to his cock again. “I was afraid you’d forgotten me.”

“Never.” JC’s legs trembled as Justin worked a hand along with his mouth.

“Careful.” Justin stood up, his hands mapping JC’s chest as they kissed. JC fumbled with Justin’s belt, finally getting it undone and sending Justin’s pants to join his own. 

“No underwear?” JC said with a grin.

Justin shrugged. “Did you ever put underwear on me? On any of the mannequins?”

“Well, no,” JC said, blinking.

“I got used to it.” Justin tumbled back onto the bed, pulling JC down with him. “Josh…I couldn’t stop thinking about you…I couldn’t concentrate on anything. It was like nothing I’d ever felt before.”

“I know.” JC planted zig-zag lines of kisses along Justin’s chest. “For weeks, when I painted, it was like you were standing there with me…and then other times, I felt your absence so much it made me work that much harder.”

“I’m sorry,” Justin whispered, rolling JC onto his back and kissing him. He reached a hand down and stroked JC again. 

JC decided to play with Justin a bit, to get a little revenge even though he knew it wasn’t Justin’s fault. “Though…I wasn’t alone all that time.”

Justin’s hand froze. “You weren’t?”

“No.” JC slid a hand down to rest on Justin’s naked hip. “I had a drink with Lance, at his apartment. The night of the show.”

“Oh.” Justin swallowed hard, and JC could tell he was trying to remain calm. “Did you…have a nice time?”

“Oh yes. We made out on his sofa.”

“Oh,” Justin said weakly.

JC finally grinned and pulled Justin down for a kiss. “And then I realized it was all wrong, and he wasn’t you, and I left.” 

“Asshole.” Justin punched JC in the arm. “That was mean.”

“Sorry.” But JC smiled. “It’s true, though. I was so lonely, and he was so familiar, and I knew it would feel good. But all of a sudden it hit me that he wasn’t YOU…and you were all I wanted.”

“Good.” Justin took JC’s arms and pinned them above his head. “You realize now that I’m going to have to pay you back for what you just did, right?”

JC smiled and stretched, offering his naked body to Justin. “I’m counting on it.”

 

JC heard a familiar ringing in the back of his head, but couldn’t pull himself awake enough to deal with it. “No,” he mumbled against his pillow.

“Josh.” Feather light kisses danced over his shoulders. “Phone.”

“No,” JC repeated. “Good sex, good nap, no phone.”

He felt Justin chuckle against him, then felt the mattress dip as Justin got up. He heard Justin dig in his jeans for his phone. “It’s Chris?”

“Get back here.” JC blindly groped the air until he felt Justin crawl back into bed. He wove himself around Justin until he was comfortable. “Never leave again,” he ordered.

“You’re so cute when you’re half-conscious,” Justin said. He poked JC. “Answer the damn phone.”

“What?” JC snapped as he opened his phone.

“Chasez, you know, you…” Chris paused. “Did I waken you AGAIN?”

“I’ve been up,” JC said. He rolled onto his back again and grinned as he looked at Justin. The sheet slung at Justin’s slender hips, emphasizing the strong lines of his chest. JC felt himself slowly come to life again. “I was up…and I’m getting up again.”

“Tramp,” Justin whispered, biting above JC’s nipple. 

JC hissed. “Brat.” 

“Did you call me a brat?” Chris asked.

“Not this time, but you are one. Hold on one second, please.” JC muted the call and glared at Justin. “I’m on the phone. It’s Chris.”

“I know. The gallery owner.” Justin smiled sweetly. “Keep talking.” 

As soon as JC unmuted the call, Justin rolled to lay over JC, gently thrusting against him. “Uh…what did you need, Chris?”

“I heard a story from Howie about you running off with his assistant? That you were making out in the kitchen?”

“That wasn’t…making out…” JC stammered, his body arching towards Justin’s. “God…”

“I’ll show you making out,” Justin whispered.

“Chris, can we talk later?”

“Yes. At six-thirty. Baylee’s. Bring the assistant.” Chris hung up.

JC threw the phone across the room. “You’re a fucking tease.”

“I have a lot of time to make up for,” Justin said with a grin.

“Ready to meet my friends tonight?” JC asked.

“Sure,” Justin said. “But we need a shower.”

“Good idea.” JC slid out from under Justin and stretched. “It’s a tight fit…but that might be more fun.” He sauntered towards the bathroom, and Justin hurried after him.

 

The shower had moved back into the bedroom, and then they’d had to stop at Justin’s apartment so he could change clothes, and JC had forced himself to stay in Justin’s kitchen so he wouldn’t molest him as he got dressed. He sat at Justin’s tiny island, chin in one hand, staring into space with a dreamy smile on his face. It was still completely unreal. Justin was back. With him. Forever.

“Okay, so, who are we meeting again?” Justin asked as he came into the kitchen.

“Wow.” JC stood up and stared.

“What?” Justin looked down at himself. “Isn’t this good enough? I mean…”

“You’re so freaking gorgeous.” JC gave Justin a long tender kiss. He slid his arms down the sleeves of Justin’s red Henley. 

Justin rolled his eyes. “You’re a little prejudiced. So…answer my question.”

“Chris…and then I called AJ. You technically know him.”

“Okay.” Justin found his wallet and his keys. “Let’s go.”

“Justin.” JC pulled back, forcing Justin to turn around. “I love you. I just want you to know that.”

“You said it already,” Justin said, tilting his head a little. 

“I know…I just…I can’t believe you’re back.”

“Ah.” Justin came over and put his arms around JC. “I’m not leaving. Ever again. You’re stuck with me forever.”

“Okay,” JC said, grinning. 

“Let’s go.” Justin gave him one last kiss, then led the way out the door.

THE END


End file.
